The Innocent Game called Love
by MidnightTheDreamer
Summary: Gaara came to The Hidden Leaf Village planning to ask the Hokage if Suna can help with any of the repairs. But what he wasn't planning on was playing a game, the innocent game called Love. Being the Kazekage he had to accept all the challenges that were placed in front of him, this was just that a challenge. Gaara is positive he could win, it's a piece of cake. GaaraXOC
1. Prologue

Miyuki was slowly walking on the path to the Hidden Leaf Village, with her comrade, Tadashi lagging behind slowly. "Are we there yet?" Tadashi groaned in agony. As if he was a little kid. "Tadashi, how many times have we walked this path home? Can't you recognize we are almost there?" Miyuki responded in a tired tone. Not only was it tiring walking all this time but now she had to deal with Tadashi's complaining. Miyuki sighed, they were just coming back from a three-week long mission from the Hidden Mist Village and the mission itself was exhausting. She could hardly wait to go home and just lie down and relax for the rest of the day. "Next time we partner up, I am going with Ino." Tadashi chirped. Miyuki tried hard to restrain her laugh but she failed. Tadashi heard her laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny about that?" Tadashi asked. "You and Ino together.. Do you remember what happened last time you had tried to ask her out? She said no, than you ended up being in the dumpster, literally." Miyuki chuckled lightly at the memory.

Tadashi glared at her from behind and became silent for a moment before speaking "WELL, that was in the past! Today is a new day!" Miyuki looked back at him and smirked. "Well if your SO confident let's make a bet tough guy." Tadashi caught up with her and smiled " Lets hear it." Miyuki continued. "If you SOMEHOW get Ino to go on a date with you I will treat you to Ichiraku Ramen" Tadishi eyes beamed when he heard the word ramen. "Make it 3 nights of ramen and you got yourself a deal" Miyuki couldn't help but giggle. "Hey! My wallet isn't big like yours" Tadashi defended himself. Miyuki smiled and nodded "All right three nights of ramen if you get her to go out with you." Tadashi smiled with glee. "Hey! Miyu-chan good luck today." Miyuki yawned. All this walking was making her tired "hm? Good luck? On what?" Tadashi smirked. "It seems you have forgotten." Miyuki stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what she "forgot" she blinked, confused. "What did I forget?" Before Tadashi could give her a proper response, they saw the Leaf Village Gates.

Tadashi darted to the gates "I can't believe it, We are back home! Hallelujah!" Tadashi shouted with joy. "Man, that mission was such a pain! Not to mention it was TOO long!" Miyuki stood wide-eyed, "Wasn't he just tired not too long ago..." Miyuki mumbled to herself, her partner was an interesting shinobi.

One of the guards came over "Welcome back you two! It's been a while!" The guard smiled. Miyuki took notice of the guard. He had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He seemed fairly young maybe a couple of years older than herself. She nodded and smiled. "Thanks for the warm welcome" She than turned her attention to Tadashi "It's hard to believe that your a jonin! You act more like an academy student! Get your act together!" She slapped him on the back of the head "Geez and people say that the older you are the wiser you get. Psh, I think that is a false statement" She set her backpack down and started to massage her sore shoulders. Tadashi rubbed the back of his head and mumbled underneath his breath, "Well at least I don't have a short temper."

Miyuki glared at him. "What did you say?" Tadashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Nothing Miyu-chan!" He paused for a moment, staring into the village. "Hey look! It's Naruto and Rock Lee" Miyuki looked ahead and saw Naruto and Rock Lee running towards them leaving a huge trail of dust behind them. "MIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAN" they both shouted in unison, than glared at one another. Miyuki smiled nervously and slowly took a step back, bracing herself for the two to run into her.

Tadashi stood up and waved at them."Yo! Long time to see! Naruto-" Tadashi sentence was cut short when Naruto and Rock Lee ran him over like he was nothing but a bug. They both came to a screeching halt in front of her, both of them were out of breath. "I WON! The power of youth has prevailed once again!" Rock Lee said in between breaths he straightened up, trying to have a decent victory pose. Naruto growled "Hey! Not so fast! I won!" Rock lee just rolled his eyes."Naruro my friend, I am sorry, but I have won this match!" Naruto gritted his teeth ready to argue more, but Miyuki interrupted them by clearing her throat.

Naruto looked at Miyuki and pulled her into a tight hug. "MIYU-CHAN! Welcome back!" He lifted her off the ground.

Miyuki could barely breath since Naruto's hug was too tight. "T-Thanks..Naruto-kun."

Naruto took notice and let her go. "Heh, sorry I just haven't seen you in so long!" He smiled.

"Yes, I agree with Naruto it's been a while!" Rock lee confirmed. Miyuki smiled " Guys it's only been a few weeks" She took notice of how both of them...looked different. She scratched her cheek and thought what could be different about them. Naruto was still the same old Naruto his spiky blonde hair was in the usual style, and he was in his regular training clothes. Miyuki stood in between Naruto and Rock Lee,

"Did you guys grow or something? Cause I feel even shorter now." Naruto and Rock Lee laughed. Naruto patted her head teasingly "Don't worry Miyu-chan! You will catch up one day!" Miyuki just giggled. "Well I wouldn't mind being a little bit taller."

All of a sudden they heard a painful moan, Naruto and Rock Lee turned around, they were in shock when they saw Tadashi lying on the ground with scratches all over him. Naruto scratched his cheek, "Hey Miyu-chan, when did Tadashi get here?"

Tadashi moaned in pain again and slowly sat up, glaring at Naruto and Rock Lee. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! I COME BACK FROM MY MISSION TIRED AND EXHAUSTED AND THE WAY I GET GREETED BY YOU TWO IS TRAMPLING ME?"

Naruto scratched his cheek slightly confuse, "Um..Did you go on a mission with Miyu-chan?" Rock Lee held his own chin, as if he was thinking. Tadashi's mouth dropped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF I WENT ON A MISSION WITH HER? OF COURSE I DID! YOU TWO WERE THERE SEEING US OFF!" Both Naruto and Rock Lee were thinking hard now, "You know.. I don't remember seeing Tadashi going with Miyuki." Naruto said with certainty Rock Lee nodded in agreement, Tadashi narrowed his eyes at the two,

"You two are idiots." Naruto scowled "What did you say?" It didn't take too long until two knuckle heads began arguing.

"Um… Miyu-chan should we stop them?" Rock Lee asked while watching the two bicker. Miyuki stood there and pondered the thought and made up her mind. "They will stop eventually, I am really tired so I will see you guys later" she went over and picked up her backpack from the ground, which surprisingly wasn't trampled over by Naruto and Rock Lee unlike Tadashi. "All right we will see you later Miyu-chan!" with that goodbye Miyuki left.

While she was walking through the village streets, she saw many of the villagers going about their daily business. Kids were running around playing ninja, the woman were going shopping for groceries, and the men were hard at work at work rebuilding the damaged houses and businesses. She had forgotten how peaceful the Leaf Village was, because after Pein's attack the village was full of tension, especially after word had gotten out that Lady Tsunade wasn't well. But now things had seemed to have returned to normal, there was still A LOT of repairs that had to be done, but the Leaf Village was getting back on its feet.

As Miyuki continued walking through the leaf village streets she couldn't help but wonder what Tadashi meant. "Hm, I wonder what Tadashi was talking about when he said I forgot.." Miyuki stopped for a moment and tried to think what she could have forgotten, she had all her stuff with her, all her weapons, scrolls, a change of clothing, her medical kit and her map. She gently touched her forehead to make sure she had her forehead protector. " I will have to ask him about it later" she shrugged off the thought and continued her way walking home.

"So tell me again why are we going in the leaf village?" Kankuro asked. Temari just sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? We are going there so that Gaara can attend a meeting with the Hokage and see if Suna can assist the Leaf with any repairs." Kankuro nodded. Gaara just continued walking silently in between his brother and sister, he listened to them talk about their previous missions,how Temari's cooking was terrible, and of Gaara's ex-girlfriends, for some reason Gaara's ex-girlfriends were always a topic that Temari and Kankuro liked to talk about and make fun of.

Kankuro took notice of how silent his younger brother was and decided to include him in the conversation. "I can't wait to get to the Hidden Leaf Village." Kankuro said smiling.

Both Temari and Gaara looked at him questioningly, "Why are you all of a sudden so excited and happy?" Temari inquired. Kankuro's smile broadened, "Well, lets just say I can't wait to walk around the village and get to know some of the Hidden Leaf Village girls, they are such beauties." Temari scoffed at the comment, "Not all of them are THAT pretty, there are better ones in Suna." Kankuro ignored his sister and her remark, he than put his arm around Gaara, "Hey Gaara, maybe this is your chance." Kankuro said whispering.

Gaara just rubbed his forehead, he felt a headache coming on and he knew where Kankuro was heading. "Look Gaara, I understand you haven't had the best of luck with dating, but try dating one of the Konaha girls, when we were here before we met some pretty attractive ones and they all liked you."

What Kankuro was saying was true, all the girls liked him but it was only because he was the Kazekage. Gaara had tried dating before, several times actually and all the girls he had dated were gold diggers, Gaara was sure that he could have spit on them and called them all sorts of names and they would still come crawling back to him, but he would of course never do that. He had also dated a few nice girls here and there, but it didn't work out.

Kankuro took Gaara's silence as an okay to continue on with the topic.

"You know Gaara, you shouldn't give up hope!" he slapped Gaara on the back of his sand gourd and smiled. "Sure, things didn't work out with you and your exs ESPECIALLY Sayu-" Gaara shot an icy glare at Kankuro which made him shut up.

Gaara started to rub his forehead gently, he was getting a headache "Kankuro, I am NOT going to the leaf village to flirt with the Hokage's kunoichi, I am going to see and ask her if there is any way that Suna can help the Leaf Village in repairs or with their missions." Kankuro smirked, "Well, you must have a little bit of fun as well, so don't be consumed in your work. After all you never get a vacation like this."

Kankuro did have another point, as the Kazekage, Gaara did not get a chance to go on vacation let alone have free time. But all his hard work had paid off, because Suna's economy was now at it's peak. The Hidden Sand Village was thriving, the percentage of completed missions skyrocketed and the population had escalated through the roof.

It was all thanks to Gaara. Gaara felt like he had left Suna in good hands, one of his trusted council members, his name is Baki. When Gaara was younger Baki was his sensei there was no doubt in Gaara's mind that the village would be all right until he came back.

It didn't take too long until the three sand siblings had reached the Hidden Leaf Village gates. "Well, looks like we finally made it." Temari said with a sly smile.

"I am home!" Miyuki called inside the house as she was sliding the door open, it didn't take long for her uncle to come over to greet her. Lord Takano was the leader of the clan, he had brown spiky hair and light blue eyes, he was rather tall and one of the best medic ninja out there. He was a true prodigy of the clan. "Welcome back Miyu-chan!" he had his arms extended out in a hug, Miyuki slowly unclasped her shoes and neatly put them to the side and came over to her uncle.

"My, My, my you surely have grown these past three weeks!" Miyuki chuckled lightly, "I haven't grown at all uncle." Her uncle's eyes widen "Of course you have! Last time I saw you, you were a small girl and now look at you all grown up!" her uncle smiled. Miyuki just chuckled lightly.

"Where is everyone else?" Miyuki asked looking around the huge residence, it was eerily quiet. "Oh well all most everyone is out on missions except the little ones they are out training in the back, after all they have a lot to learn." She followed her uncle out to the training grounds and watched how all her cousins and other relatives were training with one another.

The Yamamoto clan was quite big, not as large as the Hyuūga nor the Uchiha. Both the Uchiha and the Hyuūga clans were renowned for their ocular powers, while the Yamamoto clan was renowned for their medical jutsu and close combat fighting styles. Many of the Yamamoto clan worked in the Hidden Leaf Village hospital as medics, some of them had even developed new healing jutsu, while others became ANBU members, many from the Yamamoto clan became squad leaders.

None of this success had come easy, after all no one from the clan had achieved any of this without going through rigorous training.

The compounds of the clan were very similar to traditional Japanese homes and were surrounded my trees and a beautiful garden, where many of the clan members went to meditate and practice their chakra control. Aside from the garden the clan had training grounds where it was free to everyone to spar and train alone or with one another.

Miyuki looked ahead at the training grounds and watching her relatives sparring against one another, her youngest cousin Miki stood on the sidelines along with all the other little ones watching the sparring match, her light blue eyes were filled with awe as she watched the older clan members sparring.

Miyuki brushed a strand of her brown hair from her face and continued to watch the sparring match. It was starting to bore her, she preferred to be in the match than watch on the sidelines.

Miyuki decided to try to start a conversation,"How long have they been at it?" Miyuki asked her uncle. Her uncle crossed his arms over his chest "A few hours, neither of them wish to give up and as you can see they have attracted everyone's attention." Miyuki eyes widened in surprise, "Really?" her uncle nodded. There was than a small silence in between the two.

Her uncle finally spoke up and broke the silence, "Lady Tsunade wishes to see you." Miyuki looked at her uncle, there was confusion written all over her face "See me?.. For what?" Her uncle smiled as he watched the fight seeing that Miyuki's older cousin, Kye had an advantage. "Well I am not sure myself, all she did was send a messenger over to tell me that once you got back from your mission that she wished to speak with you."

Miyuki eyes light with excitement, she couldn't help but wonder what Lady Tsunade wanted. "All right, I will head over to the Kage Tower." Her uncle nodded, Miyuki than started to leave before her uncle called back to her "Oh Miyu-chan, before you leave don't forget you have a date tonight."

Miyuki stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around to face her uncle, "A WHAT?" her voice was loud, and it caught the attention of the other Yamamoto clan members, that were watching the match. Her uncle didn't even bother to look at her and he repeated himself " . ." Miyuki eyes widened, she was in pure shock. Her uncle turned around and walked by her smiling. "Make sure your nice to this one, he is from the Hyuūga clan." and with that her uncle left, leaving her speechless and the rest of the Yamamoto clan wide eyed.

"Please Kazkekage-sama, this way." The leaf jonin motioned to the three sand siblings to follow him, it didn't take too long until Gaara had started to hear small whispers starting from the village girls.

"Look, It's the Kazekage!" one girl said pointing him out of the three sand siblings, "What is the Kazekage doing here?" he heard another girl whisper. "I don't know but he is so handsome." A third girl responded.

Than there was a flock of whispers, Gaara just sighed his headache was getting worse,

Kankuro snickered as he leaned down close to his brother's ear and whispered, "Wow, Gaara you sure are popular." The leaf jonin did nothing to stop the whispers, he thought that they were no problem and just continued walking down the village path leading to the Kage Tower.

He could hear the footsteps of the crazed fan girls shuffling behind him. They were such an annoyance, how was he supposed to get any of his work done with all these crazed fan girls?

To Gaara's relief, they had finally arrived at Kage Tower. The Tower was bigger and a lot more colorful than the one in Suna, behind the Kage Tower lingered the faces of the earlier Hokage.

He saw Lady Tsunade's face chiseled on the great mountain, along with four of her predecessors, Gaara smirked at the thought of Naruto's face being up on the great mountain. The tree sand sibling along with their Konaha escort stepped inside the Kage Tower to inform Lady Tsunade of their arrival.

"Are you kidding me? I have to go on ANOTHER lousy date with some stuck up "gentlemen" that my uncle approves of? Ugh! I can't believe this" Miyuki mumbled underneath her breath as she slowly trudged to the Kage Tower not wanting to arrive there early, since it would mean that she would have to go home earlier and prepare for her date.

She looked around the village trying to distract herself from her thoughts, she heard whispering among the girls, "Can you believe he's here?" one blonde girl asked "I still can't believe that he is here in OUR village." The brunette giggled. Miyuki couldn't help but wonder who it was, so she decided to ask one of the girls and find out for herself.

She approached a pink haired girl and put on a nice smile. "Excuse me, but I was just wondering what all the excitement is for? Who came to the village?" The pink haired girl stared at Miyuki in disbelief, "Well if you MUST know, it's the Kazekage." The girl said in a snobbish tone. Miyuki ignored the girl's tone, she had no time to deal with fangirls.

That's what all the girls were fussing about? The Kazekage? Miyuki couldn't believe it, she thanked the girl and left. As she continued walking through the village she kept hearing the same thing over and over, the Kazekage was here. She tired with listening to it the Kazekage this, the Kazekage that.

So she decided to take to the roofs to clear her head. It didn't take too long for her until she reached the Kage Tower, she saw a familiar figure waiting in front of the doors to the Kage Tower, It was none other than Tadashi. He grinned when he saw her and called out to her, "Yo! Miyu-chan!" she smiled "Hey Tadashi-kun what are you doing her?" He just shrugged, "I got bored and decided to pay Granny Tsundae a visit what about you?" Miyuki was readjusting her headband, it was too loose. "Well, my old man said that Lady Tsunade wished to see me and I don't know what for."

Tadashi's eyes widened, "Oh wow!" Miyuki smiled "The suspense is killing me." Tadashi grinned "Well, Lets not keep old granny Tsunade waiting!" the two teammates entered the Kage Tower.

"Welcome to the Leaf Village, Lord Kazekage." Tsundae smiled at the young Kage and his companions, "Please, Lady Tsunade call me Gaara." Gaara said in a polite tone.

Lady Tsunade's office was about the same size as his if not a little bigger, her desk was filled with stacks and stacks of paperwork, which Gaara did not miss. Behind her desk there were glass windows that allowed her to gaze out at the village, she had a wonderful view of it. Gaara couldn't help but notice that there were more stacks of work on the floor by her desk, she really must have had a lot of work to catch up on. "Hey, Temari and I are going to go and look around the village." Kankuro flashed them a smile and went to outside, with Temari following him behind.

Tsunade nodded, her blue gaze never leaving the Kazekages. "All right, as you wish. So what brings you here to the Hidden Leaf Village?" Gaara cleared his throat, "We had received news that you are still recovering so as your friend and ally I came over wondering if there is anything I can help you with while I am here." That was when the door flew open and he heard a voice, "Oy! Granny Tsunade! We are back!" and two leaf ninja walked into her office.

"Geez Tadashi! Ever heard of knocking?" Miyuki questioned her teammate. Tadashi sneered and rolled his eyes "Oh please it's not as if she has any company." Miyuki shook her head "Have more respect for her, she's the Hokage." Tsunade raised a blonde brow at the two teammates, "Well you two certainly know how to make a entrance." Tadashi grinned, "Hey well at least we didn't come through the window like last time." Miyuki chuckled. Lady Tsunade, however, did not find the memory funny.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon Miyuki." Miyuki smiled, "I guess being a little early never heard anybody." Tadashi nudged Miyuki in the ribs and lowered his voice, "Hey Miyu-chan, who is the stiff on the sidelines?" Miyuki looked to the side and saw a Hidden Sand village ninja just standing there. Lady Tsunade heard Tadashi as well, she became annoyed and closed her eyes. "The sand shinobi that you are referring to Tadashi is the Kazekage." Tadashi's eye widened, "NO WAY! That little guy is the Kazekage?" Tsunade reached over her desk and grabbed Tadashi by his collar, "You little punk! Pay your respects to the Kazekage!" she was yelling. Tadashi obviously wasn't going to back down, " How was I suppose to know who the heck he is?" he yelled back at Tsunade and that was when she threw him out the window.

When the two leaf ninja had entered, they had not seen Gaara. One of them was a girl, she was about Temari's height. She had brown hair that was up in a pony tail, she had a slim figure, she seemed very petite and Gaara knew from his past with dating that petite girls had a rather small bust. By the look on her face Gaara guessed that she was about fourteen, she seemed fairly young if not too young for him.

She wore black tight shorts and a large grey shirt. It seemed that she had just returned from training or a mission. She had black ninja boots and gloves, her forehead protector was tied around her forehead. Which was a popular style for the Hidden Leaf Village ninja. Gaara took notice that she had a medical pouch around her hip and on top the pouch she had a tantō, which was a type of small-sword, from his observation he guessed that she was a medical ninja. The boy who entered with the brunette had black short hair he was about Kankuro's height. He had two red marks going down his cheeks. He wore the standard jōnin ninja attire, he had a flak jacket and a long-sleeved Konohagakure shirt underneath with ninja shoes and long black pants. His forehead protector was around his hip.

The two Konohagakure ninja started talking with Lady Tsunade, the boy took notice of Gaara and nudged the brunette, he whispered something to her and she glanced back to look at Gaara. The next thing Gaara heard was the sound of glass shattering, he saw that Lady Tsunade had thrown the boy out the window Gaara's eyes widened, What monstrous strength! The girl stood there rubbing the back of her neck nervously, Lady Tsunade had seemed to calmed down a little, she turned back to the girl.

"Lord Kazekage, I would like to introduce you to Miyuki Yamamoto." The girl turned around and bowed politely to him, "Lord Kazekage-sama." He acknowledged her bow with a curt nod.

"Miyuki, go and show Lord Kazekage to his office." Lady Tsunade said in a commanding tone. Miyuki nodded, "Yes Lady Tsunade, which floor is his office on?"

"4th floor, room number 423." Miyuki smiled. "All right, Lord Kazekage-sama please follow me."

So this was the Kazekage that every girl in the village was talking about, Miyuki personally did not see anything special about him. He had NO eyebrows, and dark circles underneath his eyes. What was so attractive about that? She shrugged, she guessed that most girls in Konoha had a bad taste for men. She looked back to check to see if the Kage was still behind her, he was. He wasn't much of a talker, how could the redhead had been chosen to be a Kage?

"How old are you?" The red-headed Kage asked her, clearing trying to start a conversation.

Miyuki looked back and smiled, "I will be 17 in a month. How old are you?" The Kazekage's eyes widened, as if the young kage was shocked to find out how old she was.

"I am 18, but I will be turning 19 soon."

"So..Lord Kazekage-sama, How long have you been the Kazekage?" Miyuki asked in a dull tone, if it sounded like she was bored of the conversation than good.

"I have been the Kazekage since I was 15, and call me Gaara." Gaara? That is an unusual name. They finally reached the office that was now the Kazekages. Miyuki opened the door for the young Kage and let him go inside first.

Gaara took a look around the office, it was a decent size. The room had a wooden desk and a chair, where Gaara could sit and work. There were also four windows in the office which allowed light to enter the room and if Gaara got tired of staring at the pale walls he could just gaze out at the Leaf Village. Right now the window shutters were closed so that no light entered the room, it made the room dark. On the side there was a couch and a small table in front of it. The room wasn't like his office in Suna but he wasn't complaining. Miyuki just walked by him and flopped down on the couch as if she was at home, this girl was unbelievable.

"Your office is nice and cozy, I could take a nap.." she yawned lightly. Gaara glared at her, he sat down at his desk and rubbed his temples in irritation, Gaara should be grateful she at least wasn't another frenzied fan girl. Gaara opened one of the shutters and looked outside, as he expected his crazed fans were crowding around the Tower and all calling out to his name. This was absurd, he wouldn't get any work done like this.

Miyuki yawned, "Tell your fan girls to be quiet, I need my beauty sleep. I have to go out on a lousy date."

Gaara became curious, "If it's a lousy date than why are you going out?"

"Well, to put it short and sweet my uncle wants me to get married into another rich and powerful clan and have their kids. You know pass on my skills?"

Gaara raised a bald brow, Miyuki just sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "You know it gets really annoying, its kinda like how you are always being stalked and chased by your fans." She tried to change the topic." Being the Kazekage I guess you might have been on some lousy dates too huh?"

Gaara smirked, "You could say that." Miyuki smiled and stood up. "Well, It was nice talking to you but I have to get going now. Try and enjoy your stay in the village." Miyuki did a quick hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Miyuki arrived at _Doriko_, It was a pricey and upscale restaurant and everyone was dressed up. Miyuki just came in her casual clothes, ignoring the looks that people gave her. She sat down at the table and waited for her date to arrive. She ordered a cherry coke and slowly sipped it while she waited for her date.

Miyuki heard a voice behind her, "I am so sorry, I am late." That voice… it sounded shockingly familiar. Miyuki took a sip of her cherry coke and as her date sat down, she saw it was none other than the prodigy of the Hyuūga clan…Neji.

**Author's Note:**

_Please let me know what you thought about the story by leaving a review ^-^ Even if you don't have a fanfiction account you can still write a review. Reviews help me write faster! ^_~ 3 Thank you for reading!_


	2. The Game

For a moment, Miyuki and Neji just stared at each other. Neither of them uttered a word, clearly they both were speechless and still in shock.

"Neji! What the-why are you-ugh." Miyuki put her face in her hands, she couldn't find the words to say anything right now.

This was wrong on so many levels. How could Takano do this! He knew that they were friends, and nothing more. Takano and Hiashi were clearly trying to play matchmakers. Well this match would never work out.

Miyuki slowly separated her fingers apart, allowing her to create enough space between them to where she could sneak a quick look at the famed Hyuūga's face.

What she saw caught her by surprise. Neji was...smirking, his hands were crossed over his chest.

"It's good to see you too Miyu-chan."He said in a mocking tone.

Miyuki took her hands off her face and shot a glare at the prestige Hyuūga.

"Neji, are you messing with me?" Neji chuckled lightly and halfheartedly.

"I can assure you I am not."the Hyuūga prodigy stated.

Miyuki giggled. "You were always a stiff, you never knew how to have fun with someone."

Before, Neji could say anything a waitress came by to take their order. "Hi! My name is Susuki and I will be taking your orders for tonight!"

Miyuki eyed the waitress, it seemed that the restaurant valued beauty over brains, along with a slim body and a rather large bust. Miyuki took note of how the waitresses dress was skintight. Neji paid no attention to how she was staring at him with admiration and ordered a palette of sushi for the two of them to share. "All righty, I will be back with your order handsome!" The waitress winked at Neji before leaving.

Miyuki just sat there sipping her cherry coke slowly while balancing her dinner knife on her fore finger. "You know Neji…I think you would have a better time with Sushimi."

She copied the waitress' look and stared at him with awe. Neji chuckled and corrected her, "Her name was Susuki." Miyuki just rolled her eyes, "whatever."

Neji smiled, "You know, this was a huge surprise."

Miyuki was now balancing her dinner knife on her pinkie, for some odd reason she always had a talent for balancing knives on her fingers. It was a strange talent.

She looked at her friend, her brown eyes never leaving the knife. "What do you mean by a _'surprise_'?" she questioned him.

"Well, for one thing I wasn't expecting you to be my 'date.' " Neji said taking a quick sip from his drink.

Miyuki smiled, "Life is full of surprises isn't it?" She was twirling the knife around her fingers before setting it down gently back on the table. To put it simply, Neji was a great friend and sparring partner. But, as a date, he sucked. Miyuki glanced at the desert menu contemplating if she should stick around for it or not.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity,the sushi finally came, along with the waitress. This was Miyuki'a chance, she excused herself from the table and took an apron that was hanging around the corner and tied t to her waist and entered the kitchen.

* * *

Gaara sighed, it was pretty dark at night in Konoha. Gaara was trying to look around for a place for him and his siblings to stay, but of course none of it was possible without his fans stalking him to every single place he went too. After hours of them following him he had finally lost them. Gaara rested his back against a wall, it seemed that he was in the back of some restaurant.

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing and taking in the night's sweet scent. He could hear people rummaging in the kitchen behind him the chefs were preparing dishes, the scent of food slowly lingered out the door that was next to him. It smelled delicious. He was enjoying the peaceful night and than there was a disturbance, the disturbance he heard was the sound of a door slowly creaking open.

* * *

Miyuki slowly prompt the backdoor of the kitchen open, there was enough room for her to peek out, she closed one of her brown eyes to peek if anyone was outside…There was no one.

Miyuki smiled giddily and flung the door open. Miyuki heard a grunt behind the door…Strange was someone there? She shrugged off the thought and stood outside, stretched her arms out, and took a deep breath. The cool breeze of the night felt good on her skin. Than again she felt like she wasn't alone, so she turned around and looked at the door...eyeing it carefully.

Miyuki gently poked the door to check if it was a substitution jutsu, she watched it careful for any reactions. There were none. "_Humph...Maybe I am just imaging things..."_ Miyuki thought as she looked up at the starry sky. She rested her back against the door and it was a metal door but it still felt…what's the right word...lumpy? Miyuki leaned harder against the door to make sure that she wasn't losing her mind. She was right! There was something or someone behind the door…Miyuki backed away from the door, and slowly peered behind it. That was when she saw a pair of light blue eyes staring back at her. Her brown eyes widened…and she let out a scream. The next thing she knew, the door quickly shut and her scream was muffled by...bits and pieces of sand.

* * *

Gaara glared at the girl, first she slammed him in the face with a door and now she was screaming for no reason? He looked at the girl and realized it was the girl from before…What was her name again? Miyuki was it? The girl tried to let out another scream but it was muffled by Gaara's sand. The girl glared hard at him. Gaara placed a finger in front of his mouth for Miyuki to be silently. She narrowed her eyes at the Kage and agreed. With one motion of his fingers the sand slowly fell one small pebble at a time, until there was no trace of it on the girl's lips.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Miyuki demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Kazekage.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" Gaara shot back, he was equally matching her glare.

Miyuki scoffed, "What kind of famed Kazekage goes around and jumping girls in the middle of the night from out of no where."

Gaara continued glaring at her, for being small and petite she surely did have a big mouth and an even bigger personality.

"What do mean by jumping girls at night?" Gaara raised a bald brow, Miyuki narrowed her eyes at him. "Well look at what you just did you jumped me." She stated simply,as if everything she was saying was a fact.

Gaara rolled his eyes, in her mind she apparently didn't remember slamming him with the door. "So you don't remember slamming me with the door?" Gaara questioned her. He saw a change in her composure, she uncrossed her arms and she looked at him stunned.

"I hit you with the door?..." By the tone of her voice she sounded flustered, the red-headed Kazekage nodded. Miyuki stared at him for a moment in disbelief, and than her porcelain face flushed red and she quickly bowed down.

"I am so so so so so sorry Lord Kazekage-sama."

Gaara just chuckled lightly, "It's all right." Miyuki slowly rose up and stepped close to the Kazekage and looked fixedly at his face, Gaara felt a small blush slowly creep upon his face.

* * *

Miyuki looked closely at Gaara's face to see if there were any scratches, there were surprisingly none. "Since I slammed the door on you…How come you don't have any scratches?"

"It's my sand armor.." Gaara mumbled quietly. That was when it hit Miyuki, she was so close to the Kazekage.. She quickly stepped back leaving some friendly room in between them.

It was wrong of her to be so close to the Kazekage, she barely knew him plus he was a Kage and she had to treat him with respect.

Miyuki smiled politely, "So what are you doing out here this late?"

The Kage crossed his arms over his chest, "Well I am going to be honest, I wasn't planning on staying out this late originally.. But I had a few issues to deal with."

"Your fans?" Miyuki asked, remembering how wild and crazy they were earlier today. She had to give Gaara credit for being able to deal with them. If she was in his shoes she would have lost her mind ages ago, with them following her around.

Gaara nodded lightly, remembering how most of his time was spent running away from them. "So what were you doing here anyway?"

"To put it simply, I was on a date. The date itself was a bore so I just got up and left" she said flatly, as if not caring.

Gaara smirked lightly,"After that, you hit me with door."

Miyuki looked away innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Miyuki?" A shocked voice came from behind her.

Miyuki glanced back and found that it was her older cousin Kye, he stood there with his hands stuffed inside his pockets. He was a spitting image of Lord Takano, he had his spiky brown hair and those mysterious blue eyes. The only difference was that Kye had his hair a bit longer and he kept it in a low pony tail.

Her cousin was a jōnin, he was a gifted shinobi. He had come up with a new medical jutsu at the age of 14, that was pretty remarkable feat. Many in the Yamamoto clan considered him a pure genius. Miyuki had always liked training with her cousin, the two of them would always compete against one another. Kye was a few years older than her, he was 20. Lord Takano had tried pushing Kye into the medical field, but Kye had no interest in it. Lord Takano than tried to pursue him to try out and become an ANBU. Kye, once again, had no interest in it. No one in the Yamamoto clan understood why a gifted medical genius wouldn't want to become a well know, perhaps even legendary medic even greater than Lady Tsunade. From than on everyone considered Kye to be a waste of talent, despite their thoughts about him no one dared to ask him why.

* * *

His dark blue eyes set his gaze on the Kazekage, "Miyuki… what are you doing here with _him_?" Gaara ignored the boy, he saw Miyuki's composure stiffen, it seemed like she didn't like the tone the boy was using when he was referring to Gaara.

He saw her slowly tightened her first, "What's it look like we are just talking. Sheesh Kye, relax."

Kye didn't take his eyes off the Kazekage, "Miyuki we are going home…NOW."

Miyuki shot a hard glare Kye, "I don't want to go."

Kye raised his brow and a sly smiled slowly spread across his lips, a smile that Miyuki knew very well. "Very well than, should I have to pursue you to come with me?"

Miyuki quickly stood next to Gaara and did a fast hand sign, the two disappeared in a gust of wind. The two of them now stood on top of building.

Miyuki smiled gently, "hehe sorry about my cousin, he can be rude when you first meet him but once you get to know him, he's really nice."

Gaara just nodded, "I see that he isn't fond of me too much."

Miyuki stared up at the sky and was silent for a moment watching the stars, "Yeah, Kye can be stupid sometimes, he judges people before he even gets to know them…"

Gaara looked up at the sky, the sky was filled with stars. "You shouldn't be too hard on him, he will learn with time."

He felt Miyuki staring at him for a moment but he said nothing and the two just continued watching the stars. After a while passed Miyuki smiled and patted him on the back.

"Well, I guess I have to go home and face Takano the sooner the better." She grinned, "Try not to get abducted by your fan girls!" she warned jokingly and with that last goodbye she disappeared into the night.

Gaara continued gazing up at the stars, "Tonight was certainly eventful." Gaara thought to himself and smiled lightly.

* * *

Miyuki got back to the Yamamoto compound, since there were no lights on in the main house, it seemed that everyone had gone to bed. Miyuki slowly entered the main house, being a ninja paid off in these types of situations. She tiptoed lightly across the wooden floor. It was so quiet, that you could hear the crickets chirping outside. She cautiously tiptoed to her room and slowly opened the door and walked in and gently closed it behind her. She took off her clothes and neatly folded them, placing them on her dresser. She buttoned up her pajama shirt and put on her shorts and slowly crawled into her bed, it didn't take long until sleep had finally found her.

The next morning, Miyuki was awakened up early by a banging on her door. She rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she rambled to her door. The knocking got louder and with every knock Miyuki was getting more and more agitated. Whoever it was knocking was in for a rude awakening, once she got her hands on them.

She slowly opened the door, and stood there to see all her girl cousins standing outside.

Miyuki's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh..Goodmorning..Can I help you guys out with something?"

One of her cousins stepped forward, It was Yumi. She smiled widely and stepped into her room, all the other cousins followed her inside. They were all staring at her with anticipation as if they were waiting for her to do a magic trick. Yumi flopped on Miyuki's bed and rolled over on her stomach, "So Miyu-chan…tell us EVERYTHING."

Miyuki blinked, "Everything?..."

Yumi jumped up, "YES EVERYTHING! We have been dying to know how it all happened!" She squealed with delight. All her other cousins nodded with huge smiles plastered on their faces, Miyuki was even more confused now.

"COME ON! TELL US HOW THE KAZEKAGE ASKED YOU OUT!" one of her cousins piped up from the crowd.

Miyuki's mouth dropped open, "What are you guys talking about?" A few of the younger girls giggled, "Come on, one of the girl's from the Hyuūga clan saw you together with the Kazekage last night! It was SO obvious that you guys were on a..." all the girls looked at each other and giggled before saying together, "…secret date!"

Miyuki couldn't believe this, This whole thing was absurd! Her being together with Mr. NoEyebrows? She rubbed her head, if it continued on like this she would get a headache. "Come on tell us..." her youngest cousin Miki said whining. It didn't take long until all the girls were chanting "Tell us, Tell us, Tell us, Tell us"

Miyuki had to get out of this situation quickly before it was too late, if she didn't… her cousins would overpower her. She quickly grabbed a fresh shirt, shorts, her ninja shoes, and her headband and dashed out the door, her cousins just stood there whining and calling out after her, "Miyuuuuuuu-chan, come back!"

* * *

Gaara was taking a stroll in the village with Kankuro, as usual his fans were following him around. Some of his shy fans were hiding behind buildings and admiring him from afar. While the more confident and daring ones, remained close to him. Transforming into bushes, trees, and trash cans when they though it was necessary to make sure he didn't see them. Kankuro nudged Gaara with his elbow and whispered, "Hey look at that cute pink haired one that's in the back watching you." Kankuro was the only one that was enjoying this, Gaara however, was miserable. He had to think of some way to keep his demented fans at bay, but the question was how?

Gaara had been to the leaf village many times before, but he had never gotten a chance to go out and explore, he was always swamped with work. Kankuro, on the other hand, explored the leaf village, while Gaara was dodging his fan club (if he had ANY free time.) He claims to know his way around the village, so Gaara had no choice but to trust him.

"Let's see, I think the restaurant is that way." Kankuro pointed for a moment and then rubbed his cheek, "Or maybe it's the other way." Kankuro said unsure looking in the other direction.

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, he should have known better than to trust Kankuro with directions.

Kankuro was looking both ways, "Ah! screw it! Just go this way." Kankuro went walking to the original direction he pointed at. Gaara followed him. Luckily for Gaara, there wasn't a heat wave expected this week so the weather was perfect, it wasn't too hot yet too cold it was just right.

Back in Suna the temperatures would go up to about one hundred and twenty degrees, sometimes even higher. But Gaara was used to the weather being so hot, he had lived there all his life so it was nothing new to him. To a traveler coming in Suna, they would have a completely different experience, they would describe it as a living hell.

Kankuro and Gaara had walked for a good fifteen minutes looking for this famed restaurant Kankuro was obsessing over.

All of a sudden Kankuro stopped, "Gaara, I finally figured it out."

Gaara nodded, "All right, where do we go than?"

Kankuro had a serious face on, "We don't go anywhere."

Gaara stared at his older brother for a moment unsure of what he meant.

"We are lost." Kankuro said, there was a trail of confidence sensed in his tone.

Gaara slapped his own forehead, this was unbelievable. He didn't know who was the idiot here, him for trusting Kankuro, or Kankuro for actually believing that he knew his way around the Hidden Leaf Village. He heard whispering erupting from the shadows, his fans were clearly happy with his given situation. One thing was for certain is that now they were...stuck.

* * *

Miyuki found the nearest restroom and changed her clothes, she just put on a freshly clean short sleeves shirt this shirt was light blue and not as big on her as she likes it but it would do. She changed her pajama pants into new black shorts, and she put on her ninja shoes. The only two things she had forgotten was a hair tie and her gloves, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was an utter mess, it looks as if she had rolled out of bed…well she did, but she wasn't expecting her hair to look like she got struck with a lightning jutsu.

Miyuki sighed and tried to use some water to calm her hair down, luckily it worked. She smiled at herself triumphantly in the mirror her hair was now back to being straight. She looked down at her hands, she looked at all the cuts and scratches she had gotten from training over the years. She usually keeps the scars covered with her gloves, but now they were out in the open. Miyuki ignored it and just tied her headband around her forehead and left.

She stepped outside and started walking down the village streets, it was busy just like every other day. She was glad to see that some of the construction work was getting done, it brought her a sort of satisfaction. As she was walking down the streets, she heard someone calling her name from behind,

"Miyuuuuu-chan! Miyu-chaaaan!" she turned around and saw it was none other than Tadashi. He was running after her, so she decided to stop so Tadashi could catch up with her.

He grinned at her, "Long time no see!"

Miyuki giggled, "Didn't I just see you yesterday?"

Tadashi smiled, "Well ya, but only for a minute cause granny Tsunade threw me out the window." He said glaring back at the Hokage Tower.

Miyuki chuckled lightly, "You should know by now that she has a really short temper."

Tadashi smiled, "Well, all old woman have a short temper. That is a known fact."

Miyuki remembered how Tadashi told her she had a short temper yesterday, her eyes flamed with anger and she hit him on the head…hard. Tadashi grabbed his throbbing head, "Ouch! Miyuki what was that for?" Tadashi demanded to know.

Miyuki smirked with satisfaction, "Oh! nothing, nothing, There was just a bug on your head, so I thought I could hit it." She gave him a fake smile and continued walking down the village streets. Tadashi ran to catch up with her.

For a moment the two walked together in silence, "Oi! What did Granny Tsuande want to talk to you about anyway?" Tadashi asked curiously.

Miyuki stopped..."Oh no! I forgot to go back and ask her!" she slapped her forehead. "This is just great, she is going to be so mad." Miyuki mumbled.

Tadashi started laughing, "Yup! Hey you might be the next person she throws out the window!" Miyuki glared at him but the glare did nothing, expect make him laugh more.

Miyuki just shook her head and walked away leaving him, but he soon caught up with her yet again.

"Aw! Come on, Miyu-chan don't be in a foul mood!" Tadashi said trying to keep up with her.

Miyuki just ignored him and kept walking. Tadashi's smile drooped into a frown, "Come on Miyu-chan, I was kidding..." Miyuki looked at him, ahe couldn't help but forgive him."Fine."

She was Tadashi's frown instantly change into a grin. "Oh hey Miyu-chan if I was you I would look where I'm-" it was too late Miyuki bumped into something, whatever it was, was hard like sand.

"Ouch..." She grabbed her forehead, it hurt. She heard gaps and whispering erupt from around her and she felt like everyone was staring at her.

"Oi, Look Gaara, it seems like one of your fan girls bumped into you." She heard a voice say, Miyuki glanced to see a man dressed up as a black cat, he had a black cat like hood on and black pants, he also had purple makeup on. It looked like that him and Rock Lee should go and share outfit ideas.

She also heard Tadashi start laughing and say teasingly, "Haha, who Miyu-chan? Ha! That's funny kitty."

She looked to see at who or what she had bumped into and saw it was Gaara. "Oh hey, Gaara." She said politely.

Gaara looked in her direction. "Hello Miyuki." Tadashi stood there his jaw wide open. "HEY! Miyu-chan wasn't that the shortie from yesterday?" Tadashi asked obnoxiously. Miyuki felt all the glares coming from Gaara's fan girls, turn on to Tadashi. This felt really uncomfortable, it felt as if everything they did and said was being watched intently.

Gaara made no response to Tadashi's comment and just continued talking with Miyuki.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miyuki asked, this was not the best part of the village. Construction work was being done everywhere. Before the attack, this area of the village was filled with little antique shops. But for right now it was just a huge construction zone. Miyuki also noticed how Gaara wasn't dressed up in his Kazekage robe like yesterday. Instead he had worn the jōnin ninja attire, the only difference was that his flak jacket was blue, not green. It fit him quite well.

She heard the whispers around them get louder, "Who is that girl?" she heard one of his fans ask. "I don't know but what is she doing with OUR Gaara?" she heard another fan hiss. Miyuki smirked lightly, she started remembering when she was in the academy and the girls would do the same thing to the Uchiha boy, Sasuke. It seemed that if you were a fan as a young girl, you would remain one till the end.

"We have been looking for this restaurant the entire morning and walking around in circles. Thanks to the directions we received." Gaara glanced over at the black cat guy.

"Oh really? Well you guys are definitely in the wrong part of the village." Miyuki said suppressing a chuckle. She found it comical that a Kazekage and a cat boy were lost in the Hidden Leaf Village. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Tadashi and the cat boy were talking a bit.

"We can help you out, just tell me the name of the restaurant and we will take you two there." Miyuki offered.

"Oh, right." Gaara glanced back at his cat friend, "Kankuro, let me introduce you to a friend of mine." The red-head said in a monotone voice.

When Gaara said the word '_friend'_ there were shocking gasps coming out from everywhere, some of the girls actually came closer to them to try and see what Miyuki looks like. In their eyes, Miyuki was in the way of them and the Kazekage.

The cat guy walked over to stand next to the Kazekage, he was a little bit taller than Gaara. "Hey, My name is Kankuro." The cat boy said introducing himself to Miyuki and Tadashi.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Tadashi!" Tadashi said with a warming smile, "oh, and this is my friend Miyu-chan!" he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Tadashi, I could introduce myself you know. You don't have to be all jumpy right away and do it for me." Miyuki couldn't refrain from commenting, but Tadashi just kept smiling.

"So what's the name of the restaurant you two were looking for?" Miyuki asked.

Gaara looked over at Kankuro to tell her the name, it seemed that the cat boy kept the name to himself.

"Its called _Hachiko_." Cat boy said.

"All right, follow us." Miyuki said leading the way with Tadashi behind her. She saw a few of his fans jumping from building to building, trying to make sure she doesn't do anything with '_their_' Gaara.

* * *

Gaara was following Miyuki and her friend Tadashi to get to the restaurant finally. He had learned to never trust Kankuro with directions, even if meant going hungry. He didn't realize how far away from the restaurant Kankuro and him were, all around him he saw that there was construction going on, the leaf village was doing better than it was a couple of months ago. Gaara also couldn't help notice that Miyuki's hair was down, it was straight and ended to about her mid back. She looked really pretty. Another thing he noticed about her was that she wasn't wearing an over sized shirt this one actually fits her nicely. Gaara heard whispers coming from everywhere, it seemed that his fans didn't like it when Miyuki was around. This gave Gaara an idea.

After a while of walking and taking a few turns here and there the four of them had finally reached the restaurant. The restaurant was packed full with people eating.

"Aw come one! How are we ever going to get a table with it being so packed like this?" Tadashi groaned. Both Kankuro and Gaara looked at him.

"We?" Kankuro asked making sure that he heard him right.

Tadashi nodded, "Ya, all this walking has made me hungry. So the least you could do is treat us to something…Kitty."

Kankuro glared hard at Tadashi, "You wanna take this outside kid?" The two of them were locked in a glaring contest.

"I could take you on with both hands tied behind my back little kitty." Tadashi said mockingly.

Gaara saw that Miyuki became nervous that the two would start a fight in the restaurant, "Now, Now, you guys...just relax." She said getting in between the two of them, trying to separate them.

Gaara saw one of the waitresses and called her over, "Hello, we would like to get a table for four people, if it isn't too much trouble for-"

He was cut off my the waitress, "Why of course! Anything you say Lord Kazekage-sama. Please follow me." The girl said sweetly.

Gaara nodded and motioned with his hand for the others to follow him. As they were walking past all the tables he felt that all the conversations had abruptly stopped and all the looks shifted over to him. They stopped in front of a booth, Gaara let Miyuki sit in the booth first and he was going to sit next to her, but that was when he saw that Kankuro and Tadashi's eyes widened.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM SITTING WITH BLACKIE THE CAT." Tadashi said glancing over at Kankuro.

Kankuro had a satisfying smirk on his face, "Aw, is the little boy scared he is going to get scratched?"

Tadashi scowled at him, "Why don't you just go and walk away like a good little kitty?" The two of them were at it again.

"Tadashi-kun, just shut up and sit here. Your making an unnecessary rucus." Miyuki said you could easily tell by her tone that she was slightly annoyed.

Tadashi did as he was told and sat next to Miyuki while Gaara and Kankuro sat next to each other. Tadashi and Kankuro didn't stop glaring at one another. Thankfully the waitress came quickly to take everyone's order, as usual every now and than she looked at Gaara and couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself. Gaara paid no attention to her and just ordered some tea for and Kankuro both ordered the house special,

Gaara gestured towards Miyuki, "Miyuki,what would you like?" Gaara asked her politely.

"I will have a bagel and some tea as well." Miyuki said nicely, but the waitress paid no attention to her.

Gaara saw that Miyuki's patience was very thin, she coughed a little to try and get the waitresses attention. But it didn't work.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss." Miyuki tried one last time, the courtesy in her tone was slowly disappearing. The waitress ignored her. That was it.

Miyuki slammed her hands on the table and stood up, that was when the waitress turned her attention to her. "Now miss, I know I am not asking too much, But I would **highly** appreciate it if you would take my order and than go and get our food. If that is a inconvenience for you than let me speak to your manager." Tadashi shifted in his seat a little, he seemed to be uncomfortable in between the two woman.

The waitress put on a painful smile, "It's not a problem at all ma'am, I will go right now." the waitress than left. Miyuki sat back down satisfied, she hated being ignored. All eyes at the table were on her now.

"What are you guys looking at?" Miyuki asked, there was still some anger sensed in her tone.

"Oh nothing Miyu-chan." Tadashi quickly said, sensing that she was still in a bad mood.

Their food and drinks arrived shortly after and the waitress didn't stick around too long since Miyuki told her off. After they ate, Miyuki seemed to have calmed down a little. Miyuki waited for Gaara, while he was paying for their meal. Tadashi and Kankuro opted to wait outside.

"Miyuki, can i talk to you for a minute?" Gaara asked as the two were walking out of the restaurant.

"Sure, whats up?" Miyuki asked.

Seeing that Tadashi and Kankuro had wandered off, Gaara decided that he should reveal his idea to her. He motioned for her to follow him and she did. They both were walking to the Kage Tower.

"I have an idea." Gaara said keeping his voice low so that none of his fans or any of the nearby villagers would hear him.

Miyuki raised a brown brow, "What is the idea?"

"What if we played a game?" Gaara asked her.

"A game?" Miyuki repeated, "What kind of game?" she asked curiously.

"I might sound crazy for a moment but at least hear me out.." Gaara said letting his voice trail off before he continued.

Miyuki nodded, and Gaara continued talking. "You know that in order to play a game you need to play? Well what if you played the part as..my girlfriend?"

Miyuki stopped dead in her tracks..her brown eyes widened. "WHAT?"

**Author's Note:  
**_I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! ^-^ I had a lot of fun writing it! I am currently working on chapter 3. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Have a beautiful day! ^_~ 3 _


	3. First Date

Miyuki couldn't believe what Gaara had just asked her, she was stunned. Her opinion of the Kazekage as of now had changed. He was insane. No doubt about it. He wanted her to be his pretend girlfriend? What kind of person even suggests a foolish idea like that. Miyuki wanted to tell that all to Gaara, but she promised she would hear him out first. She wouldn't say anything because they were almost to his office in the Hokage Tower and she didn't think that Gaara wanted anyone else in the village to know, Miyuki glanced back to see that his fan club was still following him. Especially his fan club. They got to Gaara's office and as soon as he shut the door Miyuki went on a rant.

"All I am going to tell you is that you are a crazy Kage." Miyuki said flatly.

"How am I crazy?" Gaara asked her.

"For suggesting such a ludicrous idea!" Miyuki said.

"It would help us both out." Gaara stated calmly.

Miyuki raised a brown brow at the Kazekage, "Help us both out?" she repeated the last few words in his sentence.

"What would I need **YOUR** help with?"

She saw Gaara slowly close his blue eyes, as if he was thinking of how to word his next sentence. She watched him steadily.

"Well?" Miyuki said growing impatient with every moment she had to wait.

Gaara sighed, "When we first met, you said how you had to go on a date that your uncle planned for you and that you didn't want to go." Miyuki nodded in agreement. "Well, why do you think your uncle keeps setting you up on these dates" He opened his blue eyes slowly and stared at her.

Miyuki stood there for a moment and thought, "Well, I guess to find me a boyfriend and marry me off sooner." she shuddered at what she just said, that would mean she would have to give up being a shinobi and she definitely did NOT want to do that. She loved being a shinobi and protecting her village, she would not give it up for anyone.

Gaara nodded, "Wouldn't the Kazekage be the _'ideal'_ boyfriend your uncle is looking for you?"

Miyuki stood there for a moment, letting everything Gaara had said sink in.

"Hm, All right. I guess it would work. Since practically the entire Hyuūga clan knows all ready." Miyuki said thinking out loud.

"What do you mean the entire Hyuūga clan knows?"Gaara asked slightly surprised.

Miyuki furrowed her brown eyebrows together, "Well, you see, when we were talking last night, a Hyuūga girl saw us together and thought we were on a secret date..So this morning, I was woken up by all my girl cousins and they were asking me how our date went and everything..I was completely confused when they asked me at first."

"Well than, everything should work out nicely." Gaara said walking back to his desk.

Miyuki chuckled lightly. "It won't work out nicely."

Gaara was looking over at some papers at his desk, "Why is that?"

Miyuki sat down on the couch, "Well for one thing, you didn't ask my uncle for permission to date me." A sly smirk spread across her lips.

Gaara didn't look up from the papers that he was reading, "I will ask tonight. Be home at 5."

Miyuki couldn't help but giggle. "All right, I hope you are ready for that."

Miyuki got up from the couch and walked out of his office. Since she was all ready at the Hokage Tower she decided to go and pay Lady Tsunade a visit. She walked up to the stairs to the fifth floor and walked to her office. She knocked twice.

"Come in." She heard Lady Tsunade say. Miyuki did.

When she entered she saw that Lady Tsunade's pile of work that was on her desk had lessen slightly. She smiled as she found the Hokage drinking some saké.

"Ah! Hello Miyu-chan!" Tsunade said, greeting the young jōnin eagerly.

Miyuki bowed politely, "Hello, Lady Tsunade." she saw a small smile appear on her lips.

"What do you need Miyuki?" Lady Tsunade asked, while holding a cup of saké in her hand.

Miyuki smiled gently. "About yesterday, we didn't get a chance to tal-"

"Oh right!" Lady Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, luckily it didn't break.

"About your request on becoming an ANBU, you understand the dangers of the position and how most of your time will be consumed by going on missions?" Lady Tsunade asked, her brown eyes eyeing the young kunoichi as if she was trying to estimate her want for the position.

Miyuki nodded and smiled at the Hokage. "I do, after all I am from the Yamamoto clan, it is in my blood."

She saw a satisfying smile slowly appear on the Hokage's face. "You would be a talented ANBU, especially with your medical skills." Her brown eyes softened.

Miyuki bowed slightly, "Thank you for the compliment Lady Tsunade, but It's all thanks to your hard training."

Lady Tsunade didn't comment on that and just turned to gaze out at the village. "Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, he will assess your skills and evaluate your battle style. Afterwards, he will go and meet with an ANBU captain to discuss your test. The test will determine if you pass or fail into the ANBU core. Tomorrow morning you will speak with him at seven at the training grounds. "

Miyuki grinned and bowed politely. "Thank you Lady Tsunade!"

Before leaving she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:40, she wouldn't want to keep Gaara waiting.

* * *

Gaara arrived a bit early to the Yamamoto compound, he arrived exactly at 4:59. The Yamamoto clan's compound was huge. From where Gaara was standing he guessed that he was in front of the main house. The main house was relatively large on the outside and he guessed that was where most of the important members with high positions lived. In the back of the main house, Gaara could see the roofs of other buildings. It appeared that the clan was separated by what their statuses were. Gaara looked at his watch one more time and saw it was exactly 5. Gaara knocked on the door to the main house, he was greeted by an elder woman.

She bowed, "Lord Kazekage-sama, please come in." She moved aside and allowed him to enter the main house.

The main house looked like a maze inside, there were at least 5 corridors Gaara could choose to go through. He wasn't sure which one to pick. The elder woman noticed his hesitation and lead him down one of the corridors. After they reached the end of the first corridor they took a few more turns here and there. By the time they had reached the meeting room, Gaara had completely lost track of how he had gotten there. In front of him sat at least 30 members of the Yamamoto clan, he easily saw Miyuki among them. She was sitting in between two older woman, her gaze shifted to his but she remained were she was. One of the older men stood up to greet him.

"Good evening, Lord Kazekage-sama" the man said as he bowed down. "It's an honor having you in our home."

Gaara bowed politely, "No, the honor is all mine." The man briefly nodded and gestured for him to sit down. Gaara did, he saw a few of the clans members' gazes shift to him. It was as if everyone in the clan wanted to be present when he asked for permission to date Miyuki. He saw Miyuki's cousin from last night sitting behind Miyuki glaring at him.

"Lord Kazekage-sama, My name is Lord Takano Yamamoto." The man said introducing himself. Gaara nodded.  
"So, I heard from a few reliable resources that my niece ditched her date in order to go out with you. Is this true?"

"It is not true." Gaara stated flatly.

Lord Yamamoto raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "So tell me Lord Kazekage, what happened than?"

* * *

Miyuki remained silent throughout the meeting, she was not allowed to speak unless she was spoken too or until her uncle had addressed her. She clenched her fists, this was nerve-racking sitting in just one position and waiting for the meeting to be over. Her back was starting to hurt from sitting up straight all this time, and she was pretty sure that her legs and everything below them had gone numb. She fidgeted a little to try to bring back some life in them, this position was so uncomfortable.

"Miyuki!" she heard her aunt Ami snap at her. "Sit still." she growled underneath her breath.

Miyuki sighed, her aunt was a nice woman and all but she was strict especially during clan meetings or when they had company over. Miyuki listened closely to what Takano and the Kazekage were talking about. So far everything seemed to be going well, until Takano had asked how everything happened. Miyuki immediately started brainstorming ideas, she was prepared with an amazing and believable story. She was going to say that her date introduced her to the Kazekage and that was how everything happened. She smiled to herself and just waited for an opportunity to speak. But Gaara shattered all of her ideas with one sentence.

"Well, the way we met is really interesting." Gaara said in an emotionless tone.

Miyuki saw that Lord Takano's eyes filled with fear, "Go ahead and tell us."

Gaara closed his eyes for a brief moment before speaking, "She slammed me with a door."

Miyuki's eyes widened in shock. Out of all the excuses she had made up and was ready to use, Gaara ruined all of them. She heard a gasps and whispering begin among her clan members, she slapped her forehead. She saw Takano shoot a quick glare at her. A few of the older Yamamoto clan members that sat next to her kept glaring at her. . . Miyuki narrowed her eyes at Gaara but he paid no attention to her.

"Miyuki!" Takano's voice made her jump a little, it also silenced the room.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Is this true?" Takano asked her, by his tone she could tell that he was upset with her.

Miyuki didn't speak for a few seconds, she tried to suppress her anger with Gaara. She would talk to him later about this."Hai, it is."

She saw Takano rub his forehead and then look at Gaara, he bowed. "Lord Kazekage-sama, I am so sorry for what my niece did. I can assure you she meant no harm."

"It's all right, sit up." Gaara said politely. Takano did as Gaara had requested.

Gaara than bowed down, "Please, Lord Yamamoto allow me to date your niece." Miyuki saw Takano's eyes widen slightly. She figured that Takano wasn't ready for the Gaara to ask him so quickly and Takano couldn't say no to him. After all, he was the Kazekage.

"Please Lord Kazekage-sama, rise up there is no need for you to bow." Takano said clearly baffled.

Gaara ignored his plea and asked again. "Lord Yamamoto, please allow me to date your niece."

Takano closed his eyes, "You may date my niece, Lord Kazekage." Gaara slowly sat up. "Thank you." He bowed slightly and the meeting was finally over. As the Yamamoto clan members walked out Miyuki saw that all the woman were gossiping including her aunt Ami, now and then a few of them would glance back at her. Miyuki hated when they gossiped, especially when it was about her. She saw Gaara walking over to her, she smiled lightly.

"I will come back and pick you up at eight." Gaara said.

"Eight? You mean eight as in tonight?" Miyuki asked slightly surprised.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "I meant eight o' clock tonight."

Miyuki bit her tongue, she saw that Takano was watching her. "All right! I will see you at eight Gaara-kun!" she put on a fake smile.

Gaara nodded and started to leave.

Miyuki was about to leave to her room when Lord Takano called after her, "Miyuki, come to my office."

Miyuki sighed, she was sure she was going to get a lecture. She followed Lord Takano to his office.

"What was all that about?" Takano asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miyuki said, pretending not to know.

"You hit the Kazekage with a door?" Lord Takano was fuming now.

Miyuki shrugged, "It wasn't my fault."

"Oh really? So who's fault was it?" Lord Takano asked her.

"It was his. He chose to stand behind the door." Miyuki stated simply.

Lord Takano took a deep breath as if he was realizing that yelling was going to get him nowhere. "Miyuki, try to be more careful next time."

Miyuki smiled lightly, "All right."

Lord Takano rubbed his forehead gently, "I don't want to hear any more stories of you hitting nobles and Kages with doors. Do I make myself clear?"

Miyuki nodded, "Crystal."

After her talk with Lord Takano, Miyuki went to her room and put her hair up in a high pony tail, her hair was starting to get all tangled and it was starting to bother her. She put her forehead protector on and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure that her pony tail was perfect. Miyuki took a quick glance at her clock and saw that she had plenty of time until Gaara arrived.

_"Hm...Well i certainly don't want to sit around here and wait for him." _Miyuki thought to herself, so she decided to go and take a walk around the village to kill some of the time.

* * *

Gaara went back to the Hokage Tower to read over the message he had received from Suna, he wanted to know how the village was doing. He couldn't relax till he read the message. He got to his office and opened the sealed envelope containing the message. He looked at the handwriting and recognized it immediately. It was Bakis'.

_Gaara,_

_Do not worry about this message I sent you. I just wanted to inform you that the village is doing well. There have been many missions completed, and we sent a few ninja out into the Hidden Mist Village. I have read over some of your paperwork and signed what I could. Some of the papers I could not sign because they need your consent, I left them on the top right corner of your desk for when you return. I hope you are enjoying your stay in the Hidden Leaf Village. While you have some free time try to relax, the Hidden Sand Village is in good hands._

_-__Baki_

Gaara sighed in relief. After he read the message, it felt as if a small weighed had been lifted from his shoulders. He was glad that everything was going well in Suna, Gaara had not seen his siblings whole day. So, he decided to go and see what Temari and Kankuro were doing at the estate. The estate was courtesy of Lady Tsunade, she allowed them to stay there whenever they came to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Gaara liked the estate, it was surrounded by trees, it gave him some privacy from his fans. It was rather big for only the three of them, it had five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen, a living room, three balconies, and a work room. It was much too large for Gaara's taste but it would do. Each of the three sand siblings had their favorite room in the estate.

Kankuro's favorite room was the living room, mostly because it had a gigantic TV and he could just relax and watch the TV. Temari, however, liked the big kitchen because she had plenty of room to cook (even if she wasn't good at it.) Out of all the rooms they had Gaara's favorite was his own room, mostly because he had a balcony and since he didn't sleep that was where he spent most of his time at night. On some nights, if he was tired of sitting on the balcony he would go and sit up on the roof.

It didn't take him to long to walk from the Hokage Tower to his estate. The two of them were relatively close to one another, which was a good thing because Gaara didn't have to walk too much. He arrived at the estate and as he entered the main hallway, he smelled something was burning. He walked down the hallway and into the living room, saw that Temari was rummaging in the kitchen, Gaara rubbed his forehead gently.

"I am home." Gaara said in an emotionless voice.

"Welcome back Gaara!" Temari called out of the kitchen.

He saw that Kankuro was laying down on the couch surfing through the channels. "Ya, welcome back, your just in time for dinner. We are having burnt fish, burnt fries, and a brunt salad would you care to try any?" Kankuro said in a sarcastic tone.

Temari threw a kitchen towel at his head and she smiled at Gaara. "No, I just accidentally left the fish in the frying pan for too long and they burnt a little bit. But they are still edible!"

Gaara glanced over at the fish, they were black and burnt really badly. But he didn't say anything since he knew how easily Temari got angered if he said something bad about her cooking.

Kankuro sat up from the couch and glared at Temari. "I wouldn't want to eat that thing." Kankuro said referring to the burnt fish.

Temari scoffed, "And why not? I am telling you they are PERFECTLY fine."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Yeah, of course they are, that is if you want to die."

Temari smacked him on the back of his head and turned her attention back to Gaara. "Don't listen to him, he just doesn't know what good food tastes like."

"That's because I have been eating your cooking." Kankuro mumbled underneath his breath.

Temari glared at him. "Anyway Gaara, would you like to try some?" she asked sweetly.

"I can't. I am going out tonight." Gaara said simply and walked past the two of them into the living room.

Temari's eyes widened, "YOUR GOING OUT? WITH WHO?"

Gaara sat down on the couch and started looking through the channels.

Temari walked and stood in front of the TV. "Gaara! Come one! Who are you going out with?"

Kankuro sat down on the couch next to Gaara, waiting for him to answer.

Gaara closed his eyes, "All I said was that I am going out."

Kankuro smiled, "Yeah, but last time I checked people don't go out by themselves." Temari nodded in agreement.

Gaara sighed. " I am going out with a friend."

He saw Temari's eyes light up with excitement. "REALLY? Who is it? Do we know her? Is it that shy and quiet Hyuūga girl? Or maybe it's the one with the two buns on her head!" Temari took a short pause and gasped. "NO. YOUR GOING OUT WITH THE PINK HAIRED GIRL!" Temari had a surprisingly good memory of all the Hidden Leaf Village girls.

Kankuro sat there thinking, "He could be going out with that blonde one? You know the one that can do the Mind Transfer Jutsu?" he suggested.

Temari grabbed Gaara by the collar of his shirt, "WHICH. ONE. IS. IT.?" he saw a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes.

"It's none of them." Gaara stated calmly.

Temari gasped, "NONE of them? Who is it than?"

Gaara looked at the clock, he saw it was 7:35, he did a hand sign and disappeared in tornado of sand. Leaving Kankuro and Temari alone.

* * *

Miyuki walked around the village a few times and then headed to the training grounds. She knew that she had to kill some time so why shouldn't she do it by training? Miyuki arrived at the training grounds and decided to do some target practice. She took out a few shurikens and kunais and started practicing. After a while of practicing, she felt a strong presence behind her and she threw a shuriken at it. The person easily dodged it. Miyuki saw that it was none other than the famous copy cat ninja, Kakashi.

"Yo." he said greeting her with a smile.

"Hey Kakashi." Miyuki said.

"I am surprised to find you here. Doesn't the Yamamoto clan have their own training grounds?" Kakashi asked looking around the training ground to see how many targets Miyuki had hit.

"They do, but I got tired of being at the compound. So I decided to go here." Miyuki said flatly.

"Ah, I see. I heard from Lady Tsunade that you wished to become an ANBU." Kakashi said.

Miyuki nodded, "Yes, your my sensei."

Miyuki saw a small smirk appear on the copy cat ninjas face, "Well, you shouldn't be throwing shurikens at your sensei, I could have gotten hurt."

Miyuki smirked, "Well, I wasn't originally aiming for you."

Kakashi raised an eye brow, "What were you aiming at?"

Miyuki pointed to a target that was behind Kakashi it was far up on a tree, a triumphant smile spread when she saw that she hit it.

Kakashi stared at the target for a moment, "Well, it looks like you have the skills to become and ANBU. Don't forget to be here tomorrow at six."

Miyuki yawned a little, "six? Lady Tsunade said seven."

Kakashi started walking away, "Well I am your sensei now. So if I say to be here at six than you have to be here...otherwise I will fail you."

Miyuki just rolled her eyes, she guessed she had killed enough time and decided to go back to the Yamamoto compound.

* * *

Gaara arrived at the Yamamoto clan compound, it was exactly eight. He knocked at the door and was greeted by Lord Yamamoto.

"Ah! Lord Kazekage-sama what a pleasure to see you again!" Lord Yamamoto said in pleased tone, he stepped aside allowing Gaara to enter.

"Thank you, It's a pleasure to see you as well." Gaara stated calmly.

"I am going to go and get Miyu-chan for you." Lord Yamamoto disappeared in one of the many corridors.

Gaara just stood there resting his back against the wall while waiting for Miyuki. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 8:05 he sighed, Miyuki had made him wait five minutes. It didn't take long until Lord Yamamoto came back from one of the corridors.

"I am sorry to make you wait Lord Kazekage, but we are having trouble finding Miyuki, she is not in her room." Lord Yamamoto said.

"Where is she?" Gaara asked.

Lord Yamamoto scratched the back of his head nervously, "We...don't know." Gaara closed his eyes, "Don't worry we will find here though! So just give us a few minutes." Lord Takano said reassuring Gaara that they would find her.

Gaara nodded, "All right." Lord Takano disappeared into one of the corridors again.

Gaara glanced back at his watch and saw it was 8:15.

* * *

While Miyuki was walking back to the Yamamoto compound she was spinning a shuriken on her finger, she opened the front door to the main house and walked in. She saw Gaara there.

"Oh, hey Gaara." Miyuki said smiling.

Gaara opened his blue eyes and glared at her. "Where were you?" He demanded to know.

"I was out. What's it to you?" Miyuki snapped at him.

Gaara glared hard at her and she glared back equally matching his glare.

Miyuki was about to walk into one of the corridors when she bumped into Takano.

"Miyuki! Where were you?" He asked, by his tone Miyuki could tell that he was surprised to see her.

"I was out." Miyuki stated simply.

"Oh, well you have kept Lord Kazekage-sama waiting for 20 minutes almost! Now go out." Before she knew it Lord Takano had pushed Gaara and her out of the house.

"Annoying old man." Miyuki mumbled underneath her breath and started walking.

* * *

Gaara followed Miyuki and the two of them walked together in silence for the first few minutes. Gaara noticed that Miyuki didn't even make an attempt at dressing up.

"You look nice." He said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you. I tried to look the very best for my date." she said sweetly.

Gaara couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. The only thing that was different about her was her hair, it was back up in a pony tail. "You should try a little harder next time."

"I don't find it necessary to get dressed up." Miyuki stated simply.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her "You don't find it necessary to dress up for the Kazekage?"

Miyuki shook her head, "Why would I?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Because I am the Kazekage."

Miyuki scoffed, "Oh please! Just because I am going on a 'date' with the Kazekage, doesn't mean that I am going to go out of my way to impress you."

Gaara glared at her, "I will **NOT** have you talking to me like that."

Miyuki rolled her eyes and continued walking. Gaara stopped and Miyuki glanced back at him, "What are you standing around for? Aren't we going to eat?"

Gaara growled, she was working his last nerve."Listen. I will **NOT** tolerate you or your attitude."

Miyuki just laughed, "Or what? Your gonna go and rat me out on my uncle? HA! He isn't my dad and he won't ever be like my dad, so there isn't much he can do!"

Gaara closed his eyes and tried to calm down, "I am not interested in listening to your sob stories." he said calmly and walked past her. That was when Miyuki grabbed him by his arm. Gaara looked back at her, he saw that the look in her eyes had changed...The look she had now was deadly.

"Listen to me...Gaara. I don't tell sob stories, got it?" by her voice, Gaara could tell that she was dead serious. She let go of his arm and continued walking without him.

* * *

_"Tch, I don't even understand why I even agreed to be his 'girlfriend' in the first place. It's not like he is that good-looking that I fell head over heels in love with him. Ugh! He is such a pain! He also thinks I tell sob stories...I. CAN'T. STAND. HIM. I don't understand what other girls see in him." _Miyuki thought to herself, the way she was feeling now was a mixture of anger and rage. It didn't take too long until Gaara was walking by her side again, both of them walked in silence.

Miyuki wondered where they were going to eat because she was hungry, but there was NO way she would ask Gaara. She glanced really quickly to read his face and try to figure out how he was feeling, but it didn't work because Gaara's face was expressionless as ever. It made Miyuki wonder if he ever smiled, laughed, or got mad. Besides his expressionless face, Miyuki couldn't help but wonder what those dark circles underneath his eyes were. Miyuki tried to think of three reasons why he had them. The first reason she came up with was that Gaara wore black eyeshadow, this creeped her out a little because all the guys she dated before didn't have any makeup on. Plus why would he even want to wear eyeshadow?

The second reason she came up with was that he got punched in the eyes as a little kid and the bruises never healed so that's why it was really dark underneath. She didn't think that was possible, so she immediately crossed that idea out. She tried to think of a third reason but couldn't come up with one. The first one was the only one that made sense.

"Miyuki?" Gaara asked.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked, she tried to sound nice and not snap at him.

"I am sorry." Gaara said. Miyuki remained silent but looked at his face from the corner of her eye. His face was still expressionless.

"It's all right...I am sorry I kinda...snapped at you." She mumbled the last few words. Unsure if Gaara heard them or not.

The Kage briefly nodded, "So where are we going to eat?" Miyuki asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know." Gaara answered honestly.

Miyuki's mouth slightly dropped, "How do you not know? What have you been doing when you left my house?"

"I had things to do." Gaara stated simply.

"Do you know how hard it will be to get inside a restaurant without a reservation?" Miyuki asked trying not to start another argument.

Gaara shrugged "To be honest,no. I usually go to a restaurant and get accepted right away."

Miyuki had forgotten that he was the Kazekage, of course he would get accepted right away. What restaurant would want to risk having a bad reputation for denying the Kazekage to eat there?

Miyuki nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Gaara and Miyuki had finally reached the village streets and as they were walking down each one of the villagers was watching them, Gaara heard whispers starting. This was perfect. It wouldn't take long until the entire village knew, which is exactly what Gaara wanted. Miyuki seemed to notice that everyone was watching and she gently placed her hand around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued walking.

"Where would you like to eat?" Gaara asked her politely.

"Hmm... Gaara-kun can we go and eat in that restaurant?" Miyuki asked him.

Gaara smiled, "Of course."

The two of them walked into the restaurant. The waitress saw them and her mouth dropped open. "Oh! Hello Lord Kazekage-sama what can I do for you this lovely evening?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, we would like a table for two please."

Gaara saw the waitress eying Miyuki, "Oh, right away Lord Kazekage-sama, please follow me!"

Gaara and Miyuki followed her to their table. Miyuki let go of Gaara's arm and he pulled the chair out for her and allowed her to sit. She smiled sweetly, "Thank you Gaara-kun."

Gaara nodded and went to take his seat, "Please give us a few minutes to decide on what we would like to order." The waitress nodded and left them alone.

Miyuki glanced at the menus that were left on the table,before picking one up. Both of them remained silent as they read what was on the menu, Gaara felt that everyone in the restaurant was watching them. He waited until people had stopped staring to speak with Miyuki.

"Have you decided on what you would like to order?" Gaara asked her.

"Yeah, what about you?" Miyuki replied back sweetly.

Gaara nodded, the waitress quickly came back and took their order and left.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Gaara asked her trying to start a conversation

Miyuki nodded, "Yeah, I have to go to the training grounds at six tomorrow morning,"

"Why so early?" Gaara asked her.

Miyuki shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But that is how Kakashi is, he tells you to be there at six and he comes around eight."

"Kakashi Hatake?" Gaara asked, he also noticed that their drinks had arrived.

He saw Miyuki take a small sip from her drink, "Yup."

"What is this training for?" Gaara was now interested.

"ANBU." Miyuki stated simply.

Gaara nodded and took a sip from his drink,"Why would you want to become an ANBU?"

He saw a small mysterious smirk form on her lips, "It would be a better use of my talent"

Gaara was about to ask what talent, but their food arrived. Both of them started eating and afterwards Gaara paid for their meal and they walked out of the restaurant holding hands. Gaara escorted her back to the Yamamoto compound.

* * *

"Tonight was fun." Miyuki smiled. She felt that Gaara's fan club was watching them now.

Gaara nodded, "It was very fun." Miyuki got the feeling that Gaara didn't know what to do next so she decided to take the initiative. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. His cheek was really rough and scratchy like sand, Miyuki didn't like it. Miyuki heard whispers erupt from the shadows around them.

She smiled lightly, "So come tomorrow at the like 3."

Gaara nodded, he seemed to know what Miyuki was talking about and with that they went their separate ways.

Miyuki went into the main house and found her way to her room. She put on her pajamas and let her hair out of her pony tail and slowly went under the covers, she was very careful getting into bed because her cat Mushu was sound asleep on the edge. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day, so Miyuki closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_  
I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 ^_^ It look's like Gaara and Miyuki had a rough date in the beginning, Tomorrow Miyuki is supposed to meet with Kakashi. How will her training go?_


	4. Training

The next morning Miyuki woke up around five, this was early for her. She normally got up at seven-thirty. Miyuki slowly rolled out of bed and started getting ready for the day, she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Miyuki wasn't like most girls, she didn't take too long to get ready. Her hair was not a big deal, she just combed it and put it up in a high pony tail. She took a clean shirt and shorts and was ready to go. Miyuki left the Yamamoto compound around 5:20. The sun wasn't even up yet. She had 40 minutes until she had to be at the training grounds so she decided to stop by at the Jōnin offices, they were on the third floor of the Hokage Tower. The jōnin offices were for the Hidden Leaf Village Jōnin, it was a place were all of them could work on any unfinished reports they had to do. Once the jōnin were finished with the reports they leave them on the table for the receptionist to take to Lady Tsunade.

There was a time schedule for each of the ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village, ANBU and ROOT members started their day at six, Medical ninja started at seven, jōnin at eight, and chūnin stared at nine. That was how the missions were given out was by that time schedule. It was a well-organized system. If you got there early enough, you could sneak a bagel or two and get some coffee. Miyuki arrived at the office, and she took a bagel and started spreading the strawberry smear all over it. Miyuki liked having a lot of smear on her bagel. After she had put enough smear to her liking she took the freshly made coffee that was sitting on the counter and poured a cup of coffee for herself. Miyuki had one major problem, and that was that she had a HUGE sweet tooth. She had to have not just one small pack of sugar in her coffee but twenty.

After she made her coffee she started looking over her unfinished reports, she yawned. Just by looking at the reports Miyuki felt exhausted. There was a lot of work to do and she couldn't procrastinate anymore because she had to get these reports done, so she set her coffee and bagel down and started finishing her reports. It didn't take her too long until she was done with them. On her way out she ran into Kye, her cousin.

"Well, your here early." Kye said.

"Good morning to you too." Miyuki let out a small yawn.

Kye smirked, "I see you got your bagel and coffee."

Miyuki nodded, "Yeah, there are a lot more bagels left. Hurry and eat something before they are all gone."

Kye put his hands in his pockets, "Why are you here so early? It isn't eight."

Miyuki slowly sipped her coffee, "I have ANBU training with Kakashi at six."

Kye smirked, "So you're trying for the ANBU core?"

Miyuki nodded, "I am."

Kye looked out the window, the sun was slowly starting to rise."Do you think you can handle it?"

Miyuki took a bite out of her bagel, "Of course! After all I am your cousin, I am sure I can handle a bit of hard-core training."

"We will see how you do with the training." Kye turned around and left, leaving Miyuki alone to watch the sunrise.

Miyuki finished her coffee and her bagel and started slowly walking towards the village training grounds. She could hear a few birds chirping, she liked the early mornings because it was always peaceful. She reached the training grounds and decided to sit down. Kakashi wasn't there and it was exactly six. She sighed and started meditating to try to calm her nerves. Miyuki was feeling a little bit nervous yet she very eager. After she calmed down a bit she decided to take a short nap. Miyuki felt someone nudging her and a voice calling her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Kakashi standing in front of her.

"Good morning." Kakashi said.

Miyuki let out a yawn, "Where have you been all this time?"

"I had to finish a few reports." Kakashi said.

Miyuki slowly stood up and stretched her arms our, "Sure...Or were you sleeping?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Call it what you want."

Miyuki smirked, "Lazy."

She saw a small smile form behind his mask, "Let's get started shall we?"

She nodded, "All right."

Kakashi started walking and Miyuki walked next to him. "So how many missions have you done in total?"

Miyuki scratched her chin, "In total? A lot."

Kakashi took out his book and started reading it, "All right, lets start from the bottom. How many D rank?"

Miyuki looked up as if trying to remember, "12."

Kakashi nodded, "C rank?

"20." Miyuki stated flatly.

"How many B rank?" Kakashi asked again.

Miyuki was slient for a moment trying to count."26."

"A rank?"

"30." Miyuki said while she was adjusting her pony tail.

Kakashi's eyes widened a little, "S rank?"

Miyuki finished fixing her pony tail, "7."

"That is very impressive." Kakashi stated as he turned a page from his book.

Miyuki shrugged, "I guess, it's not a lot though. Members from my clan had finished more missions."

Kakashi nodded, "Moving on from missions, on a scale of one to five how would you rate your genjutsu?"

"I would say a three, I am not bad at it but I am not perfect either." Miyuki said truthfully.

Kakashi briefly nodded, "All right, what about your ninjutsu?"

"A four." Miyuki yawned lightly, she was getting bored of interview.

"What about your taijutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"A five."

Kakashi looked back at her, "Really?"

Miyuki nodded, "That didn't come easily."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"My cousins and I were working together as a three man squad, it was a practice mission. The main goal fo the mission was not to be captured, I got captured and my cousins left me. As punishment for leaving me, Lord Takano sent us to the forest of death for four weeks so we can learn what true teamwork is." Miyuki explained.

Kakashi was in shock, "Your training sounded hard."

"It was brutal." Miyuki admited.

"How are you with Bukijutsu?" Kakashi asked.

Miyuki had to think a little, "Well, I don't use any exotic weapons. But i am decent with handling weapons. So, i am going to say a three."

"Last question, how is your chakra control?" Kakashi asked.

Miyuki smiled, "A solid five."

The two of them continued walking for a while until Kakashi stopped and took out a kunai. "Shall we begin training?"

Miyuki smiled, "Finally." Miyuki got into her battle stance and so did Kakashi, that was when the fun began.

* * *

As usual Gaara had not slept, he stood on the balcony watching the Hidden Leaf Village. It was very beautiful in the morning. Kankuro popped his head out of the balcony door, "Hey Gaara."

"Good morning." Gaara said.

"Temari wants us all to talk. So come in." Kankuro said letting out a huge yawn.

Gaara did and he followed Kankuro into the kitchen were Temari was making coffee.

"Temari, I got Gaara for you-" Kankuro said before he saw Temari's face. Her face was covered with a green mask.

"WHAT THE HELL TEMARI!" Kankuro yelled.

"What are you babbling about? It's just a face mask." Temari said slightly irritated.

"Well its a scary face mask, Now I see why your ex-boyfriends broke up with you." He started laughing.

Temari punched him in his arm. "Shut up."

Gaara just stood to the side, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Temari held her fresh cup of coffee in her hands for a little as she studied Gaara's face. "Kankuro and I both know that you are going out with some girl."

Gaara sighed, he should have known that Temari would not let the situation from last night go away easily. "Yes, what about her?"

Temari smiled, "We would like to meet her."

"It's more like interrogate her." Kankuro said stifling a laugh.

Gaara closed his eyes, "Let me guess you won't stop bothering me until you meet her."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry we won't embarrass you." Kankuro said smiling.

Temari went back into the kitchen to wash her cup that was when Kankuro quickly leaned in close to his younger brother and whispered."Well, I won't but Temari, however, might scare the poor girl away with her face mask."

"KANKURO WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Temari called out of the kitchen.

"Oh nothing! I was just saying how you look beautiful today my dear sweet sister." Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed, "All right. When do you two want me to bring her over?"

Temari quickly popped her head out of the kitchen, "What about tonight?"

Kankuro thought for a minute, "Well, I was actually planning on going out and getting to know some of the Hidden Leaf Village girls."

Temari glared at him."Nope. Your plans just got canceled. We have to interoga- I mean we have to meet Gaara's girlfriend."

Gaara just shook his head. This was going to be one giant headache for him. So he decided that he would leave the house for a little bit, he started walking down the village when he heard a familiar voice coming out of a ramen shop. He looked inside and saw that it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was eating ramen.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked. Making sure that he wasn't mistaking him.

The blonde boy turned his head over to look at Gaara. His mouth was stuffed with noodles. "Gaawra!" Naruto tried to say his name but his mouth was too stuffed. He patted the seat next to him as he tried to swallow some of the ramen down.

"GAARA! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Naruto slapped him on his back.

"It's good to see you too Naruto." Gaara said.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING TO THE LEAF VILLAGE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The blonde chūnin started interrogating him.

"Sorry, I was swamped with work back in Suna. I didn't have time to send a letter." Gaara said sheepishly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his red-headed friend. "WELL WE HAVE A LOT OF CATCHING UP TO DO!" Naruto announced. "Mister! one more bowl of ramen please!"Naruto asked the chef.

"So how is everything going? How are your siblings? How is the village? How is the Kazekage work going for you?" Naruto was bombarding him with questions.

"Naruto, relax, I just got here. One question at a time." Gaara said.

Naruto took a deep breath. "All right. So how is everything going?"

"Everything is going well." Gaara stated simply.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Not you. I meant how is everything going with the ladies?"

Gaara wasn't surprised that his blonde friend wanted to know how his love life was going. "I guess it's going okay."

Naruto's blue eyes widened, "You guess? OH NO! Did you just get out of a bad break up and your all depressed?"

Gaara started playing with the napkin holder, "What? No. It's nothing like that."

Naruto's eyes grew even wider, "DID YOU GIVE UP ON LOVE?" he was very dramatic.

Gaara thought for a moment about his answer, "Well, I dated a little bit here and there but none of the relationships turned out well."

Naruto slurped the remaining sauce in his ramen bowl. "That basically means you have given up."

"How is everything going with you and Sakura?" Gaara asked trying to change the subject.

Naruto's second order of ramen came and he slowly started slurping the hot noodles. "Well, lately I haven't seen her a lot. Cause you know she is busy taking orders from Granny Tsunade. She is a lot happier than normal and that freaks Sai out cause whenever he insults her she doesn't start throwing punches at him like she used too."

Gaara nodded, "Why is she happier?"

Naruto slurped a few noodles, "Well, Sai and I are guessing that it's probably because she is going to be promoted soon to a head medic. I heard Shizune and Granny Tsunade talking about it."

Before Gaara could say anything he saw Rock Lee and the Hyuūga girl walk in.

"HEY NARUTO!" Rock Lee greeted his friend.

"H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun." The Hyuūga girl stuttered.

Gaara felt slightly awkward sitting there. He remembered how he had almost killed Rock Lee during the Chūnin exams, he never knew if Rock Lee had forgiven him. They never really talked. The Hyuūga girl, however, was really shy and she never spoke to him. She only stared.

"Guys! Look who came to visit us!" Naruto said.

Both Rock Lee and Hinata looked at Gaara. "O-oh, H-hello Lord K-Kazekage-sama." the Hyuūga girl bowed clumsily.

"Hey Lord Kazekage-sama!" Rock Lee was enthusiastic as ever.

"Hello." Gaara said.

Rock Lee quickly sat next to Gaara and stared at him, Gaara was taken a bit by surprise. "Gaara. I must know."

All eyes turned to Rock Lee, "You need to know what?" Naruto asked.

Rock Lee studied Gaara's face intensely. "Is the rumor true?"

"Hey, R-Rock Lee, you shouldn't be so close to the K-Kazekage. Plus I-it's not our business." Hinata reminded him.

"Hinata, please, I must know." Rock Lee said.

"What are you talking about Lee?" Naruto asked, he was beyond confused.

Hinata and Rock Lee stared at Naruto, "You mean you didn't hear?" Rock Lee asked surprised.

"Hear about what?" Naruto asked again.

"You know how Neji was set up to go on a surprised date?" Rock Lee asked.

Naruto nodded, " Ya, I remember Sakura saying something like that."

"Well, it turned out Neji's date was Miyu-chan!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

Naruto started chocking on the water he was drinking.

"O-oh n-no! N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata slapped him on the back a few times.

Naruto was trying to catch his breath but he ended up coughing more.

Gaara was surprised as well. Miyuki never told him who she went out with that night. Naruto took a few sips of his water to try to fight back his cough.

Rock Lee nodded,"If your surprised by that your going to be even more surprised when you hear that Miyuki ditched Neji to go out on a date with the Kazekage."

When Rock Lee said that, all eyes went on Gaara. Naruto's jaw fell open, Gaara was surprised that it didn't hit the floor.

"GAARA! WE JUST TALKED ABOUT WOMAN AND YOUR LOVE LIFE! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT MIYU-CHAN?!" Naruto was practically screaming at him.

Before Gaara could say anything,Naruto grabbed Lee by his shoulders, "How do you know this Lee?" Naruto started shaking him by his shoulders of how much he wanted to know.

Rock Lee slowly gestured towards Hinata and when Naruto laid his eyes on her, she blushed. "Hinata, how do you know that?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata looked down shyly at her feet."W-Well...M-my younger sister Hanabi was out and she said she saw Miyu-chan w-with the K-Kazekage... She said that to my family and.." She become quiet for a moment, as if she was unsure if she should continue or not."That's all I know." She mumbled quietly.

All eyes than turned to sighed knowing that he would have a lot of explaining to do.

"GAARA! YOUR DATING MIYU-CHAN?!" Naruto starting going on a rant. "WHAT THE HELL! SHE NEVER EVEN TOLD ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!"

"N-Naruto-kun, c-calm down." Hinata stuttered trying to calm the blonde boy.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down! This is serious!" Naruto was hollering.

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. Today was not turning out how he had expected.

"The next thing I know is that your going to tell me that Miyu-chan is going to become an ANBU!" Naruto said jokingly.

"W-well she is.." Hinata murmured quietly.

Naruto couldn't handle it anymore he was about to pop.

"Naruto, calm down." Gaara said.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Once I find Miyu-chan she is in so much trouble it is not funny."

Rock Lee laughed, "I don't think you're gonna be mad at her for too long."

"I WILL! What she did was unacceptable!." Naruto went back to slowly slurping his ramen.

"So, Gaara is the rumor true?" Rock Lee asked.

"It's partially true." Gaara said.

"How so?" Rock Lee asked. Everyone started leaning in closer to Gaara to hear what happened.

"Well, she ditched her date." Gaara stated simply

Everyone started laughing, "That is so like Miyu-chan" Naruto said.

"Than what happened L-Lord Kazekage." Hinata asked.

Gaara continued, "She was leaving the restaurant through the kitchen and when she opened the door she hit me with it."

Naruto started laughing more, "Leave it to Miyu-chan to hit the Kazekage with the door."

"That's how everything basically happened." Gaara concluded.

"How long have you guys been dating? If it is more than a month I am going to really be mad." Naruto asked.

Gaara shook his head lightly, "It has only been 2 days."

"Thank God." Naruto let out a sigh.

They continued talking for a while and before he knew it the day had flown by. Gaara glanced at his watch and saw that it was two fifty, he decided to go and head over to the training grounds to meet with Miyuki. He said goodbye to Naruto and the rest of them and left.

* * *

_"Damnit...Kakashi and his sharingan are such a pain to fight against."_ Miyuki thought to herself, she was hiding behind a tree eyeing the copycat ninja. He had put his book away in his pouch.

"Miyuki, I'm surprised that you can fight for this long." Kakashi called out. But Miyuki remained silent.

"Let's call it a day and continue again tomorrow." Kakashi called out, he covered his sharingan with his forehead protector. Miyuki cautiously came out from hiding.

"Good job today." Kakashi said.

"Hm? Oh thanks." Miyuki said with a smile.

"We will continue again tomorrow morning. Come here at 10." Kakashi said.

Miyuki nodded, "All right."

Miyuki looked at her clothes, her shirt was a little bit torn but it was all right. She had a few scratches on her arms and legs but nothing too major and her pony tail was a mess, she decided to readjust it. She was exhausted, Kakashi really made her work. She got a few good punches and kicks at him, so it was worth a few little started walking and saw Gaara standing underneath a tree.

Miyuki smiled, "I see you're enjoying the shade."

Gaara glanced at her, "You could say that." he took a short pause, "How did you training go?" he asked after he saw all the cuts and scratches on her arms and legs.

Miyuki shrugged, "It went well."

Gaara eyed her, "Are you hurt?"

Miyuki was shocked and a bit by surprise by that question, because she saw his expressionless face soften a little. She was silent for a moment.

"Oh these?" Miyuki said looking at her scratches, "They are nothing major, don't worry!" she gave him a reassuring smile. She saw that Gaara was a little hesitant to believe her so she tried to change the subject.

"So what did you do whole day today?" Miyuki asked, as the two of them started walking together.

"Took a walk around the village and ran into Naruto and his friends." Gaara stated calmly.

"Oh! You know Naruto-kun?" Miyuki asked astonished.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"How do you know each other?" Miyuki asked glancing at the red head.

"We met each other during the Chūnin exams." Gaara said emotionless.

"Oh...Well thats cool." Miyuki smiled gently at him. But there was something that Gaara wasn't telling, it bothered her a little but if he didn't want to tell her what could she do?

A small silence rested in between the two of them.

"Are you free tonight?" Gaara asked her.

Miyuki thought about it, "Hm...Well I guess. Why?"

Gaara sighed, "My siblings wanted to meet you."

"You told them?" Miyuki asked slightly surprised.

"I wouldn't call it telling them." Gaara said.

Miyuki was a bit confused. "I am free."

The two of them continued walking until they reached the Hokage Tower.

"I just need to stop by and get some papers." Gaara said as they started climbing up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Oh okay..." Miyuki became silent for a while. "Gaara...?"

Gaara looked over at her, "What is it?"

"Is this going to be an everyday thing, like us going out." Miyuki asked.

They went inside Gaara's office and Gaara started picking up a few papers.

"I suppose, do you have other things to do than be with the Kazekage?" Gaara asked in an emotionless tone.

Miyuki scoffed, "I actually do."

"And what is it?" Gaara asked, looking up from the papers he was picking up.

"It's called a life, you know I don't just sit around waiting for you the entire day." Miyuki said.

* * *

Gaara glared at her and Miyuki just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Gaara said not wanting to start another argument with her.

"Did you pick up all the papers you need?" Miyuki asked, she seemed to be growing impatient.

"I did." Gaara walked to the door and held it open for her to go out.

"Thank you." Miyuki mumbled.

The two of them walking out of the Hokage Tower and started walking towards the Yamamoto compound.

"I will pick you up at seven. So be ready." Gaara said.

"Fine." Miyuki mumbled.

"Try not to make me wait half an hour this time." a small smirk spread across his lips.

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "It was twenty minutes." she said correcting him.

Miyuki went inside the main house and she saw Kye waiting for her.

"What happened to you?" Kye asked looking at all the cuts and bruises.

"I fell off a tree." Miyuki said sarcastically.

Kye chuckled. "I figured."

Miyuki smiled and walked past him to her room. Kye followed her.

"I heard you are going out with **_him_** again." Kye said.

"With who?" Miyuki asked pretending as if she didn't know.

"Gaara." Kye's tone was full with disgust.

Miyuki scowled, "I am. What problem do you have with Gaara?"

Kye sat down on her bed. "I don't have a problem."

"Oh please Kye! Let's be realistic. Don't you remember what happened a few nights ago?" Miyuki was starting to lose her temper so she tried to keep herself busy by rummaging through her clothes.

Kye became silent and slowly got up. "If you want to know so badly ask him."

Miyuki tackled Kye to the floor and pinned him. "I am not going to ask him because YOU are going to tell me." A devilish smile spread across her face.

Kye tried to get free but he couldn't. Miyuki's grip was too strong. "Why should I tell you?"

Miyuki tightened her grip, "Well, for one thing, I am sure you don't want to have two broken wrists."

Kye sneered. "HA! You don't have the guts to do it."

Miyuki tightened her grip harder and Kye winced.

"So why don't you start telling me?" She smiled.

Kye groaned, "Fine. Get off of me." Miyuki let go of him and got off.

Kye started dusting himself off that was when Lord Takano came in.

"Kye I need to see you." Lord Takano motioned for him to follow him

Kye nodded and followed Lord Takano. He gave a quick smirk while passing by Miyuki.

Miyuki growled, "Tch. I will find out one way or the other." with that she stomped into her room to get ready.

* * *

Gaara arrived at the Yamamoto compound at seven o' clock. He was right on time. As usual Lord Takano greeted him and he went to sit in the living room to wait for Miyuki to come. While he was sitting there he saw Miyuki's cousin Kye walk by. He didn't say anything to him just walked by and acted as if he wasn't there. That didn't bother Gaara but he couldn't stop wondering why Miyuki's cousin didn't like him.

He felt someone gently pat him on his knee. He looked to see a little girl staring at him. The little girl looked like Miyuki, of course there were minor differences but you could tell that the two of them were relatives. The little girl had brown hair put up in two small pigtail and deep blue eyes, she just stood there staring at him.

"What's it like being the Kazekage?" The little girl shyly asked him.

"It's a lot of work." Gaara replied simply.

"Are you gonna marry Miyu-chan?" The liitle girl asked curiously. "She is really nice and she the greatest cousin ever." the girl smiled brightly.

Gaara didn't have a chance to respond. "Miki!" The girl's mother called her over. "Don't bother the Kazekage." her mother was scolding her.

"But mama...I wanna know."The little girl whined as she followed her mother.

Miyuki came to the living room, "Hey there Gaara!"

"Hey. You ready?" Gaara asked as he got up from the couch. He noticed that once again Miyuki didn't even bother to dress up. She wore a tight long sleeve shirt and a giant shirt over it. She had the same black shorts on.

Miyuki nodded and the two of them left.

"So how many siblings do you have?" Miyuki asked.

"Two." Gaara gave a brief answer.

"Are they older than you or are you the oldest?" Miyuki was starting to get tie

"They are both older than me."

* * *

Gaara was becoming a bore to talk to, he kept on giving her one word answers and she was starting to get irritated. Miyuki felt as if she could have a better conversation with the wall rather than Gaara. She glanced up at the sky, it was all ready dark. She tried to imagine what Gaara's siblings were like. Gaara was very quiet and reserved he mostly kept to himself. His siblings could be like that, which would be a huge bore for her plus it would be so awkward if everyone at the table was silent. But his siblings could be nothing like Gaara, they could be flat-out crazy, or they could just be normal. She wasn't sure but from how Gaara was talking about them they seemed boring. She sighed.

She glanced over at the Kazekage trying to figure out how they look like, Gaara had red hair and light blue eyes. The first thought that entered her mind was that they all looked alike. She tried to imagine two other mini versions of Gaara... she gulped, that would be scary and just freaky. Miyuki noticed that they arrived at some huge estate, Gaara opened the door and Miyuki followed him in. This was it. The moment of truth!

**Author's Note:**_ Chapter four took me the longest time ever to publish and edit. ^-^,, Sorry. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you for all the reviews! (: They have really helped me out! ^-^_


	5. Stuck

Miyuki walked down the hallway and she came up in front of a table with chairs, the table was all ready set up. She glanced around the room, it was very big and spacious. Miyuki continued looking around the room for Gaara's siblings but they were no where to be found.

"Gaara where are you siblings?" Miyuki asked.

Gaara didn't say anything, all he did was point into the kitchen. That was when Miyuki heard pots and pans rumbling.  
"_What are they doing? Are they having a war in the kitchen." Miyuki thought to herself._

Gaara gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Do you want me to show you around the house?"

Miyuki smiled, "Sure."

Their house was even bigger than Miyuki imagined, Gaara had shown her all the rooms except his siblings and his own room.

"Your not going to show me your room." Miyuki asked.

Gaara didn't even bother turning around, "No." he started walking back to the kitchen. Miyuki ran up to catch up with him.

When they arrived back into the kitchen Miyuki saw a girl with dirty blonde hair that was tied back in four pig tails, she was putting a giant pot in the middle of the table.

"Oh! Welcome to our home!" the blonde girl called out to Miyuki. She walked over to greet her, "It's nice to finally meet Gaara's girlfriend! Miss.."

"My name is Miyuki." she smiled gently at the blonde girl.

"Oh what a pretty name!" the blonde exclaimed, "My name is Temari! It's nice to meet you!" The blonde took her hand and started leading her to the table.

"Come on, Come on, the food is going to get cold." Temari said as she was dragging Miyuki away. Gaara followed them.

"Gaara, go and sit by your girlfriend!" Temari was very commanding.

Gaara walked over and sat next to Miyuki.

"KANKURO! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF THE COUCH AND COME AND MEET GAARA'S GIRLFRIEND!" Temari called out into the living room.

Miyuki heard someone get up from the couch and walk over to them, she looked back and saw it was none other than the cat guy that was with Gaara a few days ago.

"Hello, my name is Kankuro. I am Gaara's older brother, welcome to our house." Kankuro walked over, his eyes shut, he seemed to be annoyed with Temari yelling at him.

Miyuki giggled, "Your outfit doesn't look complete without the cat ears, you should put them back on kitty."

Kankuro's eyes shot open, "ITS YOU! YOU WERE WITH THAT ANNOYING KID FROM THE OTHER DAY!"

Miyuki smiled, "Nice to see you too kitty."

Temari was bewildered, she stood there looking back and forth at the two of them."You two know each other?"

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, when I was out with Gaara the other day we ran into her and her annoying friend."

Temari glared at Gaara, "YOUR KIDDING! YOU INTRODUCE YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO KANKURO BUT NOT ME?!"

Gaara didn't say anything he just took some rice out of the steaming pot and put it on his plate, Miyuki noticed that the rice was burnt really badly on the bottom.

Temari grabbed Kankuro by the collar of his shirt, "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU MET HER?"

"I didn't know they were dating!" Kankuro said defending himself.

"Temari, Kankuro, stop arguing and sit down and eat." Gaara said in an emotionless tone.

Temari, reluctantly let go of Kankuro and the two of them sat next to each other.

Everyone started eating and it became silent. The food was terrible, Miyuki knew that there was something wrong with the rice after she took her first bite. It was crunchy. Miyuki had eaten worse food before so she knew her stomach could handle a bad home cooked meal. She glanced over at Gaara and saw that he had not put a lot of rice on his plate. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Kankuro was playing with his food.

"So Miyuki tell us how you met Gaara." Temari asked, she watched Miyuki eat her rice.

"Tell you? I thought Gaara all ready told you." Miyuki said.

"Tell us?" Temari chuckled lightly, "We barely got him to invite you over to dinner so we could finally meet you! He would never tell us how you two met, we literally had to threaten him to bring you over her." Miyuki quickly looked over at Gaara, he was eating his rice and said nothing towards Temari's comment.

"Oh, well i was on a bad date, and when i was leaving it I accidentally hit Gaara with the door." Miyuki stated flatly.

Both Temari's and Kankuro's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Oh really? Who were you with on the date? Why was the date bad? What restaurant were you at?" Temari started asking Miyuki a million questions at once, Miyuki couldn't keep track of them let alone give her a straight answer.

"Temari...Stop bothering her with questions." Gaara said.

"Fine. Sheesh all I was trying to do was get to know her better." Temari said defending herself.

Miyuki picked up the remaining rice on her plate, she saw that Temari had barely eaten anything off her plate. Kankuro was still playing with his rice.

"I can't eat this anymore, whats for dessert?" Kankuro asked.

Temari shot a glare at Kankuro. "For dessert we are having ice cream."

After everyone was done eating Miyuki helped clear the table and put the dishes in the sink, while Temari got out the bowls and spoons for the ice cream.

"What kind of ice cream is it?" Miyuki asked.

Temari handed Miyuki her bowl that had two scoops of vanilla ice cream and her spoon.

"It's vanilla." Temari said

Miyuki looked at her ice cream, _"Vanilla ice cream, how boring."_ she thought to herself.

She stirred her ice cream with her spoon until it became ice cream soup.

"Would anyone like some chocolate sauce with their ice cream?" Temari offered.

She handed the chocolate sauce to Kankuro first and he put some chocolate sauce on both of his two scoops. Kankuro than passed the chocolate sauce over to Gaara. "No thank you. I like vanilla."

Kankuro than gave the chocolate sauce over to Miyuki. She gladly took the chocolate sauce. Miyuki put enough chocolate sauce in her bowl so that her vanilla ice cream would turn into chocolate. She slowly started mixing her chocolate sauce and white ice cream together.

"So Miyuki what level are you?" Temari asked her. This girl really wanted to know everything about her.

"Jōnin. I am in training to go into the ANBU core though." Miyuki looked down at her ice cream and saw it was a nice brown color. She took a bite.

"Oh, thats interesting. Why do you want to become an ANBU?" Temari inquired.

"Most of my family is in the ANBU core." Miyuki stated.

"Thats pretty amazing." Temari said with a small smile.

"I guess." Miyuki continued to eat her chocolate ice cream.

She looked to see that both Temari and Kankuro were staring at them.

"All right, Are you two really together?" Miyuki saw a mysterious flicker in Temari's eyes.

Miyuki looked over to Gaara for help.

* * *

Gaara finished his last bit of ice cream before responding to Temari's question.

He sighed, "Do you think we are together?"

Both Temari and Kankuro shook their heads.

Gaara looked down at his empty bowl. "We aren't very convincing are we?"

Kankuro took a piece of his ice cream and put it in his mouth, he studied the two of them. "You guys aren't."

Temari nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Gaara sighed, "We aren't really together your suspicions were right."

Gaara saw Miyuki's mouth drop open. "Your telling them? I thought we agreed not to tell anyone!"

Gaara just shrugged, "They figured us out."

Miyuki glared at Gaara, "So if someone has suspicions your just gonna give up and let them be right!"

Gaara glared back at her, "What else could I do?"

Temari coughed to try to get their attention.

"You guys are arguing like a married couple...I guess if you did that early I MIGHT have believed you a little bit." Kankuro said finishing up his chocolate ice cream.

Temari studied the two of them. "It would make it more believable if they argued, but i wouldn't buy it."

Miyuki raised a brown brow at the two, "Why wouldn't you buy it? Don't couples argue all the time?"

Both Temari and Kankuro chuckled.

"Well, they don't argue 24/7 like they want to rip each others throats out." Kankuro said.

Temari nodded she took a bite of her ice cream. "Yeah, plus you guys are like missing that crucial link."

Both Gaara and Miyuki looked at each other confused.

"What link?" Gaara asked.

Temari stood up, "Where is the attraction? Where is the love in between you two? Where is the spice?"

Kankuro nodded he observed how the two of them were sitting next to each other, "Temari has a point, I mean look at how you two are sitting next to each other. You two are stiff as boards."

Gaara looked at his brother questioningly.

"You guys want me to be all over Gaara?" Miyuki asked, he could tell that she was uncertain.

Temari giggled, "Well not be ALL over him. But show a little love!"

"Here, we will help you!" Kankuro got up and pushed Gaara and Miyuki's chairs closer together. The two of them were now sitting now elbow to elbow there was no space between them.

Gaara never noticed this before but Miyuki smelled really nice, she didn't flinch when his arm touched hers.

Temari stepped back to look at the two. "Eh, you two still don't look like a couple. You just look awkward."

"What do you mean Temari? I think they looked perfect together! After all there is no gap between them anymore." Kankuro smiled proudly as if he had fixed the problem.

"Kankuro! Are you blind or something can't you see that it is just really awkward for them!" Temari scolded him.

Kankuro walked over to where Temari was standing and took a look at them. "You have a point. This is gonna be a lot of work for us."

Temari nodded, "Ugh. Gaara you were in love before!"

Miyuki turned to look at him, "You were in love? With who?"

"It's nothing." Gaara said simply. He didn't want to talk about.

"It's nothing? Gaara don't you remember how you and Sari acted when you were together?" Kankuro asked.

"I mean it's as if I was watching them yesterday! They were all lovey dovey it was freaking ADORABLE!" Temari added on.

Miyuki smiled gently, "Who was Sari?"

Gaara shot a hard and icy glare at both Temari and Kankuro. They both shut up.

"Well the bottom point is that you two need to be attracted to one another!" Temari said trying to change the subject.

"Whatever." Gaara got up from the table and went to his room.

* * *

The room became silent as Gaara was getting up and leaving the table no one understood why he was so upset. Miyuki didn't know why she had this heavy weird feeling in her chest. Was she mad? Was she sad? and if so at whom? She didn't like this feeling in her chest.

"Gaara always gets mad when we talk about Sari." Kankuro said letting out a sigh.

"I don't know whats with him, do you think he didn't get over there break up?" Temari asked a little concerned.

Kankuro shrugged, "Who knows."

Miyuki looked down at her bowl unsure if she should take part in the conversation or not. She decided to go with it, "Why did they break up?"

Both Temari and Kankuro looked at her, they seemed to have forgotten she was in the room. Temari put her hand on the top of the chair for support.

"Well no one really knows."Temari said.

"Why not?" Miyuki asked curiously.

Kankuro yawned, "Gaara never talks about."

"Why don't you ask the girl?" Miyuki asked again.

Temari smiled and started clearing the table, "It's not our place."

Miyuki nodded and started helping Temari clear the table. "Was Gaara mad?" Miyuki asked as she carried the bowls and spoons into the kitchen.

"Yeah. You could tell it on his face." Temari said.

Miyuki put the bowls and spoons in the kitchen, "You could?" all Miyuki remembered was that Gaara's face was expressionless.

"You have to get to know him. Than you will see what I mean." Temari said with a smile. She started washing the dishes.

"Oh, because when i first met Gaara he seemed to be calmed and relaxed as ever. He never showed his emotions." Miyuki said.

Kankuro came into the kitchen, "It's just a matter of knowing him enough to be able to tell when how he feels."

Miyuki nodded, "oh okay...Should I go up and talk to him?"

Temari smiled, " I know you want to check up on him, but now isn't the time." Miyuki felt like she had a knot in her stomach.

"_UGH! What is wrong with me tonight?" _Miyuki thought to herself.

"Tell Gaara I will see him later. I need to go for now." Miyuki smiled gently at Kankuro and Temari.

"Oh sure! Come visit us ANY time!" Temari called out after her as she walked out the front door.

Miyuki started walking away from the estate, there was a gentle and light breeze blowing. It didn't make the night so humid. As she was walking away from the estate she felt as if someone was watching her and when she looked back there was no one there just her and the white blue moon.

_"I honestly think that this exhaustion is making me go crazy." _Miyuki thought to herself. It didn't take her too long until she arrived back at the compound for the first time in a while the lights in the main house were on. Miyuki found this strange and odd, so she took out a kunai from her pouch and kept her other hand over her other pouch ready to take out shurikens. She cautiously walked into the main house, making sure not to make any noise.

_"The lights are never on in the main house this late. What is going on?" _Miyuki thought to herself_._

She slowly walked down one of the main corridors until she was in the meeting hall. The meeting hall was a big room and during the night it looked even bigger, it looked deserted. "Miyuki saw a light up ahead in Lord Takano's room. She stayed in the dark to make sure if someone came out of there she could be ready to attack. She slowly walked towards the light she was close enought to be able to distinguish what the voices were saying, but stayed away from it so she couldn't be seen. She heard voices. It was Lord Takano and Kye.

"So Kye have you watched whats been going on so far?" Lord Takano asked. Miyuki smelled the smoke of Lord Takano's pipe from outside.

Miyuki saw Kye's silhouette along with Lord Takano's and a few other members of the Yamamoto clan. "Indeed I have."

"Well How is everything going?" Lord Takano asked.

"So far it seems everything is going perfectly." Kye said in an emotionless tone.

"What if you get found out?" She heard her aunt Ami question him.

"I won't." Kye said.

"Make sure to use the Kazekage as bait." one of the elders suggested.

Kye took a little while to respond, "If I must."

_"What is going on? What are they going to use Gaara for?"_ Miyuki felt herself boiling up with rage.

"Kye, don't harm the Kazekage." She heard an elder warning him.

She heard Kye chuckle darkly, "Now why would I hurt the Kazekage?"

"We all know that you harbor a huge hatred for him." Lord Takano said.

"Of course, of course, I won't harm a single hair on his red-head." Kye said in a foul tone.

It took every ounce of willpower Miyuki had to not barge in there and attack Kye. As much as she wanted to beat Kye she had no choice but to stay hidden.

"All right, the meeting is now dismissed." She heard rustling going on in the room as everyone was about to get up and leave.

_"Crap." _Miyuki thought to herself she silently climbed up on the walls and then she crawled to the ceiling.

She saw ten shadows get out of the room and go down the corridors, she waited for ten minutes to be sure that everyone left before silently jumping down.

As she was walking to her room she couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Why were they having a clan meeting with only 10 people? None of this made ANY sense to her. After what seemed like forever she had reached her room, she just changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. But sleep never came to her.

She looked at her clock and saw it was one in the morning. There was no way she could go to sleep she was still remembering the meeting and everything that was said. She slowly close her eyes and the last words that echoed in her head were:

_"Of course, of course, I won't harm a single hair on his red-head."_

* * *

Gaara was sitting watching the sun rise, the Hidden Leaf Village was beautiful but he was starting to miss Suna. He missed the view that he had when he was in Suna. He always liked staying up whole night and watching the village as it sleeps, it allowed him to think about his day and clear his head. Gaara didn't know what he would do today, he had no plans. He didn't have a chance to walk Miyuki home, he sighed. She must have been pissed off. He was sure that he was going to hear about it today.

He jumped down from the roof and decided to take a peaceful walk around the village before his fans woke up and started stalking him as usual. The village was peaceful and very quiet early in the morning, mostly because not everyone was up this early. As he was walking down the village streets he decided to go and see if he had any messages from Suna. As he was approaching the Hokage Tower he saw Miyuki going inside, what was she doing here this early? He decided to follow her and find out.

Miyuki went to the third floor and Gaara was behind her. She went inside a room and Gaara peered inside, he saw Miyuki pouring some coffee for herself.

"Would you like me to make you some coffee?" Miyuki asked him.

Gaara stepped inside the office, "I don't drink coffee."

Miyuki shrugged, "All right."

For some reason, Miyuki didn't seem to be angry at him or upset. "Why are you here so early?" Gaara asked her.

Miyuki started stirring her coffee, "I have to see if I have to do anymore reports."

She took a small sip of her coffee to make sure it tasted all right, "What are you doing here so early?"

Gaara noticed that Miyuki was wearing her jōnin uniform," I decided to go and see if I had received any mail from Suna."

Miyuki walked over to her desk and looked over the papers that were on there, "Hm, doesn't seem like I have any reports."

With that she took her coffee and left Gaara standing there alone.

* * *

Miyuki was beyond exhausted. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Even though she was exhausted her mind was racing. She had to find out what Lord Takano and the elders were talking about. She was walking back out of the Hokage Tower when suddenly she stopped. She took a sip of her coffee before looking down at her feet,it was sand. The sand was holding on to her ankles and she couldn't move. She saw Gaara walking in front of her.

Miyuki raised a brown brow at him, "Do you need something?"

Gaara slowly crossed his arms over his chest and studied her face, "Something is wrong with you."

Miyuki didn't say anything she just continued to drink her coffee.

"Is something bothering you?" Gaara asked her.

"No." Miyuki's face was expressionless.

Gaara crossed his hands over his chest, "Miyuki. I am no fool."

Miyuki smirked, "I never said you were."

She finished up the remainder of her coffee, "Gaara, as much as I would LOVE to stand here the entire day and look at you. I can't, I have things to do."

"Oh so you have things to do?" The Kazekage inquired.

"Yes, I do." Miyuki huffed. Gaara was really starting to annoy her.

"Well I am very sorry but your plans just got canceled." Gaara stated calmly.

Miyuki's mouth dropped open. He was kidding. He had to be. There was no way that he could have been serious.

"Ha! You wouldn't dare." Miyuki said challenging him.

Gaara made no reply. He simply just turned his back to her and started walking away and the sand followed him.

Miyuki started yelling at Gaara to let her go. But he made no response to her yelling he just continued walking back to his office and taking her along with him.

When they were inside his office Gaara shut the door and went back to his seat and started reading over the papers. Miyuki kept glaring at him. Gaara made a small motion with his fingers and the sand let go of her ankles.

"That was a waste of both your time and mine. I am leaving goodbye." Miyuki started walking to the door when the sand wrapped back around her ankles and dragged her back.

Miyuki growled."LET ME GO!"

Gaara just continued reading his papers. "Your staying here."

Miyuki scowled. "I will hurt you."

She saw a faint smirk appear on Gaara's lips. "We both know you won't."

Miyuki glared at him. This was going to be a very long day.

**Author's Note:** _Looks like Miyuki is stuck spending the day with Gaara. I wonder how will everything work out... ^-^ Thank you for reading! _


	6. Gratitude

Two hours had all ready passed. Two painful grueling hours. Miyuki was sitting on the couch staring at the wall. She was mad at Gaara. Not for what he did last night, but for making her sit with him for two hours in his office. She wished that she had kept her mouth shut and just continued walking away. If she did that she would not have been stuck with Gaara. Miyuki did everything possible in her power to show how mad she was. She glared at Gaara but he didn't even bother looking up from his work. She groaned, But it seemed like Gaara was ignoring her. But nothing Miyuki did seemed to fazed Gaara. Miyuki would NOT forget about this, she will remember it and make sure that Gaara paid dearly for it.  
She groaned. "Gaara."

Gaara just continued writing. It was clear that he had zoomed her out.

Miyuki scowled at his direction. She wasn't going to get free unless she played his game.

She tried asking again, her tone was much more kinder. "Gaara."

It worked. She got his attention.

"What is it Miyuki?" Gaara asked casting a glance her way.

Miyuki pointed to her feet. "Can you free me please?"

Gaara stared at her. His light blue eyes seemed to soften. "All right."

He had bought it. Miyuki had a satisfying smile on her face. Gaara snapped his fingers and the sand slowly started to unwrap around her ankles until there was no trace of it. She stood up and stretched, glad that she was finally free of his pesky sand.

Gaara went back to his writing. Miyuki decided that it was time for her to have her fun, she walked over behind his desk and bend down over his shoulder to try and see what he was writing.

"What are you writing Gaara-kun?" Miyuki asked sweetly.

She felt Gaara stiffen a little, "I am writing a letter."

Miyuki smiled and placed her chin gently on his shoulder. "Who are you writing to?" she was so close to his ear she didn't even have to speak loudly all it took was a mere whisper to make him lose his focus. Miyuki saw that he had stopped writing and the pen just stood still in his hand.

It took Gaara a moment to respond. Was he nervous? Or was he just not used to her being so close to him? Well, whichever it was Miyuki didn't care because she was having fun messing with him. "It's a letter to one of my council members." the tone of his voice was steady but Miyuki knew that he had to concentrate to make it sound like that.

Her arms slowly snaked over from behind to Gaara's shoulders, she wrapped her arms around him so that she now held him in a loose hug. "Gaara-kun..." she whispered seductively in his ear. She felt Gaara's breathing slow down, this was perfect. She had him right were she wanted him.

Gaara's tone got unusually dark, "What do you want Miyuki?"

"I am tired of being in this stuffy office whole day...Can we go somewhere together?" she cooed in his ear. Miyuki was having fun toying with the Kazekage. But this wash't payback, it was only the beginning.

"Where would you like us to go?" Gaara seemed to be cautious of how he worded his question.

"Somewhere were we can be alone..."She nuzzled his neck, pretending to be embarrassed of her answer. Unlike their first date, Gaara had not worn his sand armor today and his skin was soft like a baby's. Miyuki liked how soft and tender his skin was.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Temari and Kankuro barged in.

"Hey Gaara, Temari and I were wondering if-" Kankuro stopped midway in his sentence and just stared in awe at Gaara and Miyuki.

"Awwww! Now thats what a real couple looks like!" Temari squealed with delight.

Miyuki quickly let go of Gaara and stood up straight pretending as if nothing had happened. Gaara just closed his eyes and went back to writing.

"What do you two want?" Gaara quickly finished writing the letter and than looked at his sister and brother.

Temari came over to Miyuki and whispered, "Sorry we kinda ruined the big moment for you two."

Miyuk giggled, "You guys didn't ruin anything we were only talking."

Temari winked at her, "Sure, lets go with that."

Gaara rested his elbows on the table as if he was waiting for a response from one of his siblings.

"Oh right! Um..I came here to look for Miyuki!" Temari smiled. "We were going to have some girl time together. While you and Kankuro have some brother time together."

Kankuro's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

Temari started pushing Miyuki out the door, "Okay! Gaara make sure your home at five! Miyuki and I need to go! Bye!" Temari shut the door and left the two Sand brothers alone in the office together.

Miyuki stared at her blonde friend slightly confused, "Um Temari-chan what did you need me for?"

Temari giggled, "You and I are going to go shopping."

Miyuki was even more confused, "For what?"

Temari just took Miyuki's hand and started leading her out of the Hokage Tower. "You'll see it's a surprise."

* * *

After the girls had left Kankuro walked over to the couch and settled down. Gaara started reading his letter over to himself to make sure that he had addressed everything. It wasn't too long until Kankuro had interrupted his train of thought.

"So you and Miyuki huh?" Kankuro asked as he lied down on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked his older brother.

"Well when Temari and I walked in you and her were-"

Gaara set his pen back down on the desk and interrupted Kankuro. "We weren't doing anything."

"No not that. I mean that you two were bonding it reminds me of you and Sari back in the day." Kankuro said while he stared at the ceiling.

Gaara rubbed his temples on his forehead in irritation. "Why do you always bring up that topic?"

Kankuro let out an obnoxious yawn. "I don't always bring it up. It's just that Miyuki reminds me of her a little, the only difference in between them is-"

"Kankuro. Enough." Gaara didn't need to say anything else Kankuro seemed to understand that he was out of place so he shut up.

The two brothers sat together in silence, neither of them spoke a word. Until they started hearing screaming going on outside. Kankuro slowly got up and walked over to one of the windows, her peered in between the blinds to try and see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey Gaara, it seems as if your fans are back." Kankuro said smirking.

Gaara sighed. He knew that it was foolish to think that they would have left him alone if he got a girlfriend. Kankuro kept peering out the window watching the crazed fan girls, "You know, I think that the Hidden Leaf Village girls are more crazy than the ones back in Suna."

Gaara slowly got up from his seat to look outside. He saw a flock of girls standing outside the Hokage Tower chanting his name. "All of the girls are persistent wherever you go."

Kankuro patted Gaara on his back, "Who would have known that my little brother would have turned into such a girl magnet."

Gaara ignored his brothers comment. That was when the blinds were lifted up and Gaara became blinded by the sun, all he heard was girls screaming outside. Gaara squinted at the bright sun and Kankuro's lips turned into a satisfying smile. "Well, there are your fans. Go ahead and wave." he started waving to some of the girls.

Gaara placed his hand in front of his eyes so that he created some shade to protect his eyes for the bright rays of the sun. "Have fun waving." He just turned his back to the window and walked out of the office.

"Oi! Gaara come back!" Kankuro ran to catch up with his younger brother.

* * *

"Temari-chan where are we going?" Miyuki couldn't tell where she was or where they were even going. She hated not knowing where she was. Temari had covered her eyes with a blindfold and she was walking around aimlessly in the village.

"Miyuki, hush! It's a surprise." Temari said.

"But, can I at least know where we are going?" Miyuki asked.

"I will let you know once we get there. I promise you will like it." Temari said reassuring her.

"Fine." Miyuki mumbled. She didn't really have much of a choice in the matter since she was all ready blindfolded and she had to trust Temari, if she didn't she was sure that Temari would let her walk into a wall. Temari guided Miyuki around the village and the two of them took a few turns here and there until they finally arrived at their destination.

"All right! We are here!" Temari announced.

"Where is here?" Miyuki asked both her hands were reaching for the back of her blindfold so she can untie it but Temari intercepted and slapped her hands away.

"Hey, I am the one that unties the blindfold." Temari said.

Miyuki just giggled and nodded. She felt Temari slowly untie the blindfold and let it fall down, Miyuki slowly opened her eyes and saw that Temari and her were standing in front of a kimono shop. Miyuki's eyes widened and Temari smiled. "Surprise!"

Miyuki scratched the back of her head unsure of what to say, "um what are we doing at a kimono shop?"

Temari smiled, "What else? Looking at kimonos!"

"hehe, why are we here?" Miyuki asked.

She saw Temari's eyes widen, "You don't know that there is a festival coming up right?"

Miyuki giggled nervously, "...Not really."

Temari grabbed Miyuki's hands and lead her inside the kimono shop. "Well than we better get started! We have to make sure you look absolutely stunning for your date!"

Miyuki tried to object but Temari paid no attention. So the only thing Miyuki could do was sigh in defeat.

* * *

"What do you think the girls are up too?" Kankuro asked his younger brother.

Gaara just shrugged, "You're asking the wrong person."

Both of the brothers decided that they had wandered around the village enough so they decided to stop by in a restaurant, except this time Gaara chose the restaurant instead of Kankuro. The two of them had gotten a table and were waiting for their food to come. Gaara slowly drank his green tea while he waited for his food.

"Oi, Gaara are you going to take Miyuki to the festival?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara raised a bald brow at his brother, "There is a festival?" he inquired.

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah. But it isn't for a few weeks. It should be a lot of fun."

Gaara shrugged, " I am not a festival type person." Gaara wasn't fond of festivals,he preferred just staying up and gazing at the stars. He didn't understand why everyone liked to make big deal out of festivals. They come and go each year, if you miss it there was always another one next year.

Kankuro sampled his coffee to make sure it was extra sweet. "I am willing to bet anything that Temari took Miyuki to go shopping for kimonos."

Gaara didn't say anything.

"Hey, why were you and Miyuki faking to be together." Kankuro asked in a low whisper to make sure no one around heard him.

Gaara just pointed outside and Kankuro understood immediately. "Your fans?"

Gaara nodded.

"Well, I am going to tell you that it was a very clever idea." Kankuro said as he took one big sip. "But you know that this could be dangerous right?"

"What do you mean dangerous?" Gaara asked his older brother.

Kankuro set his drink down. "Well, what if you two actually fall in love?"

"We won't. We both know its only an innocent game." Gaara said crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Temari...I don't know which kimono to pick." Miyuki was looking at two different kimonos. One was a black kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it, its sash was a soft pink. The other one was a sea blue kimono that was decorated with white flowers its sash was white. Miyuki stood looking back and forth at the two. She rubbed her head, who would have known that picking a kimono would have been so difficult. Miyuki let out a sigh, she was never good at shopping, she needed Temari's help.

Miyuki looked around the store for her friend but she was no where to be found, there was only one place Miyuki didn't check and that was the dressing room. She knocked on one of the closed doors hoping that Temari was there.

"What is it?" Temari asked from the other side.

Miyuki held the two kimonos she had, she was very careful not to wrinkle the fine silk."Temari are you almost done? I need help choosing a kimono."

"I will be done in a minute." Temari said.

Ten minutes had passed. Miyuki rested her back on the wall while she waited for her Suna friend to come out.

"Temari! Come on!" Miyuki was growing impatient.

That was when Temari finally opened the door, her hands were full with different kimonos. Each of them had their own unique beauty.

"Sorry I took so long I just couldn't make up my mind." Temari smiled.

_"I thought I was having trouble deciding which kimono to wear." Miyuki thought to herself._

Temari stared at Miyuki's two kimonos. "You can't just have two kimonos."

"You mean I should get more?" Miyuki asked looking at her two kimonos.

Temari nodded,"Yeah, what are you going to do with only two kimonos?"

Temari searched through the store until she had finally chosen two more kimonos for Miyuki.

"Miyuki, I am going to pay for you kimonos." Temari offered.

"Temari its all right. I can pay." Miyuki said trying to object.

Temari just shook her head, "No, its my treat." she took all the kimonos and paid for them.

"Fine." Miyuki grumbled.

Temari just patted her head gently, "You'll thank me later."

Miyuki just rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. She was it was ten, all of a sudden panic filled her.

"Hey Temari can you go and leave those at your house? I will pick them up later!" Miyuki dashed off to the training grounds, leaving Temari confused at what happened.

By the time Miyuki had arrived at the training grounds it was 10:10. She saw Kakashi sitting on a tree stump reading his book, maybe he wouldn't notice that she was gone? Well there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Kakashi." Miyuki greeted him.

Kakashi glanced up from his book to look at her. "Your ten minutes late."

Miyuki laughed nervously, "Sorry...I got distracted with all the beautiful nature around me I just had to stop and smell the roses."

Kakashi just stared at her. "Well, It's a good thing that we aren't training today."

"We aren't?" Miyuki asked.

"No, we aren't." Kakashi got up from the stump and walked behind it. He picked up 10 text books and 5 scrolls and handed them all to Miyuki. She fell down with a thud.

"The test is in a week. Good luck." Kakashi than walked away.

"UGH! KAKASHI HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ALL THESE BOOKS HOME?" she shouted out after him. But there was no reply.

Miyuki cursed him underneath her breathe. She picked up the textbooks and scrolls and started her long march back.

The textbooks and scrolls were heavy and each step Miyuki took was harder than the last. What was the test even about? Why were they giving it to her now? Wasn't there only suppose to be one test that she had to take? Miyuki was terribly confused nothing made sense to her. Miyuki looked up to see where she was and saw that she was in front of the Hokage Tower, she set the books and scrolls down and went inside to see if Gaara was there.

* * *

SInce he got back, Gaara just sat in his office doing absolutely nothing. He had read all the messages he got and all the reports that were sent over to him. He had a meeting tomorrow with the Hidden Leaf Village Council. It wasn't his first meeting in the Hidden Leaf Village. He looked out the window and stared at the sky. He remembered what had happened earlier today with Miyuki. She was so close to him. Was she really taking in Temari and Kankuro's advice from last night? Or was she just trying to test him? Gaaras thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and he saw Miyuki walk in. "Can you do a huge favor Gaara-kun?" she smiled sweetly at him.

Gaara slowly stood up from his seat, "What is it?"

"Follow me." Gaara did and followed her outside of the Hokage Tower. She pointed to a tower of books and scrolls on the side.

"Carry that for me."

Gaara's eye twitched, "You want me to carry that for you?"

Miyuki nodded, "Yes, you don't expect me to carry those heavy things."

"What do I get in return for helping you?" Gaara questioned her.

"My gratitude." Miyuki smiled simply.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest.

Miyuki sighed, "Fine, I will owe you one."

Satisfied with her answer Gaara made a small motion with his fingers, his sand gathered underneath the books and scrolls and slowly lifted them up from the ground so that he didn't have to physically carry them.

"Lets go." Gaara said leading the way to the Yamamoto compound.

_**Authors note:** ^-^ Looks like Miyuki owes Gaara., will they be going to the festival? hehe Sorry I couldn't make the chapter longer I am going on vacation so I had to shorten it a little __bit. I promise the next chapters will be longer (: I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors ^-^U_


	7. Run

Once Miyuki and Gaara were at the Yamamoto compound Miyuki helped him with the corridors teaching him that each of the corridors had a number. Since the first set of corridors only have 5 paths, the numbers were one through five. This was a ranking system for everyone in the clan, the first corridor was for the elders. If you had wanted to speak to an elder you would go down that corridor, the second passage was for ANBU Black Ops and medical field ninja, the third crossing was for the jōnin, the fourth one lead to the chuunin rooms, and the last one lead to the genin. Each one of the corridors has 3 doors at the end of the hallway that you chose from Miyuki didn't feel like telling that to Gaara so she just kept that little secret to herself.

"Do you understand the system now?" Miyuki asked occasionally glancing back at her books to make sure she had everything.

Gaara nodded, "I do." Gaara noticed that the main house was quiet. "Why is your house so silent?"

Miyuki stretched her arms out, "Majority of the clan is out on missions."

The two of them took one last turn and they were in front of Miyuki's room, she slid the door open and went inside. Gaara slightly rubbed his thumb and forefinger together and his sand went inside the room and slowly set the books down. Gaara just stood outside leaning against the doorway, while Miyuki started looking through the first few textbooks she had. She held a dark blue textbook in her hand and slowly flipped the pages, she was skimming. She let out a sad sigh.

"Looks like this book is a brief overview of the human body." Miyuki dropped the book on the stack. "Watch the other nine of them be about the different systems." She glared at the rest of the books before walking outside in the corridor.

Gaara took the blue book that Miyuki had dropped on the stack and opened it to the first page. There were detailed diagrams of the human body, everything was labeled. Just by looking at the diagram Gaara felt a headache coming along, "When do you have to finish all these books?" Gaara asked her as he set down the blue book gently on the stack.

"A week." Miyuki's response was short and simple.

* * *

Gaara looked at the stack, it was impossible to finish all those textbooks and scrolls within a week, even if you stayed up all night to read them. There was too much information to cover. Did Miyuki know that? While she was in the bathroom, Gaara took this chance to look at her room. He had never seen it before, Miyuki's room was simple, she had a bed, two nightstands, a dresser, a desk, a chair, and a large bookcase. Her room was quite large and she seemed didn't have enough furniture to fill in all of the space. Gaara saw pictures hanging around all over her room. There were pictures of her teammates and sensei, of her friends, her and the Hokage, and a lot more pictures. She had a couple of posters hanging around as well. There was one picture in particular that caught Gaara's attention, it was the only picture that was nicely framed and on her nightstand. From were Gaara was standing he couldn't see the picture very well, so he went inside her room to get a closer look. He slowly picked up the picture by its frame, he was very cautious not to drop it. Gaara immediately saw Miyuki in the picture, she was a lot younger maybe five or six Gaara couldn't guess her exact age in the picture. Her brown hair was put up into two pigtails, she had a mischievous smile on her face and her brown eyes were not looking at the camera but at something that was on the side, Gaara smirked lightly trying to imagine what she could have been looking at.

Next to her was an older woman, Miyuki had a strong resemblance to her. They both had the same face and the same type of eyes. Gaara guessed that the woman was Miyuki's mother. Her mother's hair was blonde and it was kept back in a pony tail. By her clothing Gaara could tell that she was an ANBU, her mask was one of a bird. It was hanging off her belt. The last person in the picture was a man that Gaara presumed was Miyuki's father. He had brown hair and green eyes his hair was long and Gaara saw that he kept it in a low pony tail. He was also dressed in his ANBU uniform. Gaara had never seen them around the compound or the village, what happened to them?

That was when he heard Miyuki's footsteps, she was coming back. Gaara quickly set the photo down and just sat on her bed pretending like he was waiting for her.

Miyuki glanced at Gaara, "You need to learn how to relax." In her hands she had two small textbooks.

"What do you mean?"

Miyuki let out a sigh, "I mean that you need to stop looking so stiff and uptight."

Gaara glared at her.

"Lets on, get up." Miyuki took Gaara's hand and helped him up.

"Where are we going exactly?" Gaara asked. He didn't understand why she was all of a sudden in such a hurry.

Miyuki shut the door and motioned for him to be quiet, She went to the window and slowly propped it open, "Come on," she whispered.

Gaara stared at the window, "You expect me to crawl out of a window?"

Miyuki rolled her eyes and just took his hand again. "Get moving before I kick you out the window."

Gaara heard footsteps outside, he saw that Miyuki seemed nervous. She pushed him to climb out the window. "All right, All right, I am going." How ridiculous was this. The Kazekage was climbing out of a window, he closed his eyes he couldn't believe he was doing this. Gaara climbed out the window he was about to step down but thats when Miyuki pushed him, he fell to the ground with a THUD. Miyuki jumped down from the window,

"What are you doing sitting around?" Miyuki asked. "Come on get up!" She started running away.

Gaara scowled at her and got to his feet and started following her.

After they were far away from the compound Miyuki slowed her walking pace, "Miyuki, what was that all about?"

Miyuki was silent for a minute, "What do you mean?"

Gaara stopped, "We are not going anywhere unless you explain things to me."

Miyuki just kept walking, Gaara sighed and motioned for his sand to grab her.

Miyuki casted a glare at him, "I really hate you and your sand."

"You wouldn't stop walking." Gaara stated.

"Why would I? If you didn't want to follow me what could I do? Drag you?" Miyuki was in a bad mood.

Gaara ignored her, she was trying to change the topic.

"Miyuki, Tell me."

* * *

"Ugh, why is he such a pain!" Miyuki thought to herself.

"Why do you want to know so badly? I had my reasons." Miyuki was practically yelling at him.

Gaara just kept his cool, "What were you reasons?"

"I am not going to tell you." Miyuki stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"All right." Gaara response was simple. It was TOO simple, he was just going to give up that easily after he had bothered her?

Miyuki's eyes followed Gaara as he walked over and sat down on the ground and rested his back against a tree.

"Your just gonna sit there?" Miyuki asked irritated.

"Yes."Gaara closed his eyes.

Miyuki glared at him and than again she looked at her feet and saw that his sand was still holding on to her.

"So I am going to stand here while you just sit there?" Miyuki was trying to think of a way for her to get freed from his sand.

Gaara didn't respond. He just sat there.

Miyuki had two options to chose from, she could chose to not tell him anything and just stand there or she could get herself free by telling him what he wanted to know. She sighed, this was a tough decision. Should she swallow her pride and tell him? Or not say anything and keep her pride?

Miyuki mumbled, "All right, I will tell you just let me go."

She watched a small smirk appear on his lips. He let her go and that was when she took her chance and ran away.

**Author's Note:** _O.O Looks like Miyuki ran away...How will Gaara react to this? Well anyway thank you for reading! ^-^_


	8. Dreams

All Miyuki could think about was running away. She knew that Gaara would be upset but she couldn't let him know. She didn't know where she was running too but she didn't care, she just had to get away. While she was running she started remembering what happened back in the compound.

_"Oh hello Miyuki. What are you doing here so early? Kye asked her._

_Miyuki put on a fake smile, "Oh, I just decide to come home for a little bit."_

_She walked to the cabinet to get a glass, "Oh Miyuki, hows training going?" Kye asked as he flopped down on the couch._

_"Its going well." Miyuki finished her water and walked over to a bookshelf case._

_"Thats good before you know it you will become an ANBU." Kye took a small pause before continuing, "After all, you certainly have the skills. But you always forget the number one rule."_

_Miyuki's body froze, had Kye sensed her that night?_

_He let out a sad sigh, "Miyuki. Don't disappoint me or this clan." _

_Miyuki was right. Kye had sensed her that night. She quickly grabbed the two books she was looking for and ran back to her room.  
_  
_"Miyuki don't make this harder than it needs to be."_

That was when she ran to go and get Gaara. She stopped running to catch her breath, she was clutching the two books to her chest.  
She looked around to see where she was and saw that she was in the downtown part of the village, she sighed. Gaara would probably be upset with her.

Why was she thinking about Gaara? She pushed him out of her mind and slowly opened one of the books and started reading, the book Miyuki took was the one that held her family history. The book itself was pretty thick, Miyuki scimmed through it looking for Kye and found everything about him, his test score, his chuunin exam results, his graduation age, but nothing that would answer her questions of why he hated Gaara. While she was looking through the book she found many family members, her uncle Takano was in there. Surprisingly enough so was her aunt Ami. Miyuki got curious and looked in the back of the book at the index, she skimmed and looked for the name Mariko. Her eyes were starting to hurt as she looked at all the names, she finally found Mariko. She was eager to see what was written as she flipped to the page she was expected to be greeted with page full of writing instead she was greeted by an empty and barren one. She felt her heart sink, why was there nothing written on it? She quickly looked back on the index and looked for the name Tamotsu, after she found it she turned to his page and it was just the same as Marikos...empty.

Why wasn't there anything written about them? Why did every other member in the Yamamoto clan have pages and pages of writing and they didn't even have one...Why were her parents the only two that were excluded?

She turned her attention to the other book and looked through it, she still came up with nothing. Miyuki cursed the clan and tossed the books in the dirt, she sat down frustrated.

Nothing was making sense. Everything was just getting more and more complex. She took her hair out of her pony tail and slowly ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed, this was annoying. She picked up the books that she tossed on the floor and decided to walk around. It was a good idea, it help clear her head a lot. She saw people shopping around, others were just walking around.

* * *

Gaara could not believe that Miyuki had ran away from him. He slowly stood up and started walking back to the Hokage Tower, he didn't understand why Miyuki ran away from him. He had actually never understood women. When he got back to the Kage Tower he saw Kankuro lying on the couch fast asleep. Gaara just walked backed to his desk and closed the door silently careful not to wake Kankuro up. He sat at his desk, looking out the window and got lost in his thoughts.

That was when he heard a THUD. He turned his attention to the couch and saw Kankuro wasn't there anymore, instead the puppet master was on the floor rubbing his nose.

"Ouch. They need to get a bigger couch." Kankuro muttered to himself as he was glaring at the small couch.

Gaara's pale blue gaze fell on his brother. "How long were you sleeping here?"

Kankuro turned to look at Gaara as if he was surprised to see him there.

"I am not sure. When did you get here?" Kankuro asked as he got up from the floor.

"Not too long ago." Gaara said in an emotionless tone. "Why did you come here? To just sleep?"

Kankuro scratched the back of his head, "Hehe. Well...I actually came here waiting for you so while i was waiting I guess I fell asleep."

Gaara nodded, "What do you need?"

" Temari said that she planned a date for you and Miyuki. So, I came over to come and get you and tell you to be ready." Kankuro said smiling.

Gaara rested his head on his hand and stared at his older brother, "Your telling me you had no part in this?"

Kankuro's smile widened, "My part was only to tell you to be ready and to bring Miyuki home so Temari can doll her up. I was sure that she would be with you."

Gaara didn't reply to that. How could he?

His brother somehow sensed that something was wrong, "Did you two get in an argument or something?

"No." Gaara kept his response short.

Kankuro looked out the window, "You know, women can be a bit difficult to understand sometimes."

Gaara just looked at the papers at his desk and remained silent.

"I know right now you may be...confused. I don't know what happened in between you two... but just try to forget about your argument and move on." Kankuro said.

Every once and a while Kankuro had a point. Gaara didn't know what to say to his brother, so he tried to change the subject.

"What time is our date?"

"Its a eight. Make sure you are on time, if your not Temari will murder me." Kankuro said as he started walking away to the door leaving Gaara alone in his office with his thoughts.

* * *

Miyuki slowly lied down on a bench and stared at the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day. The books that were covered in dirt were next to her on the concrete. She just continued staring at the blue sky. It didn't take long until she was fast asleep.

For some odd reason she dreamt of Gaara and their first date. At first she was shocked at why she would be dreaming of him. She didn't understand it. She remembered their dinner together and how they were walking home. Gaara slowly started to disperse and she was than standing inside her old home, she heard noise in the kitchen and saw her mother preparing breakfast. Her father was sitting in a chair reading. They both smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Miyu-chan." Her parents greeted her. She felt her eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Miyuki." the voice called out to her. This voice? Who was it?

She saw her mother walk over to her. Her mother was as beautiful as ever, her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her brown eyes glowing with kindness. She knelt down close to Miyuki and held out a small bento box. It was wrapped in a light purple napkin. "Be a good girl for mommy. Okay Miyu-chan?" Her mother smiled gently at her before giving her a parting kiss on the forehead.

Miyuki didn't want the dream to end, but the voice kept calling her again.

"Miyuki."

Her dad set his book down and walked over to her, he gently patted her on the head. "My little girl...is growing up so fast. Make sure to be never give up on your dreams." He grinned happily at her and gave her a tight hug. Miyuki felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Both her parents stood up and smiled, "Have a safe mission!"

Everything slowly started to disappear and she was back in reality staring at the blue sky. She looked over to see who had been calling her and saw it was Kankuro.

"What do you want?" Miyuki asked him as she slowly got up.

Kankuro's face was full with shock, "Hey...Are you okay? You were crying."

Miyuki gently touched her eyes and felt that her eyelashes were wet. She gently rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of any remaining tears.

"It's nothing... I just had a bad dream."

**Author's Note:**

_Hehehe I am sorry for keeping you all waiting so long! ^-^U i just got really busy and a little bit distracted...so ya.. But as promised heres chapter 8! (: I hope your enjoying the story so far. ^-^ Thank you for reading! (=^-^=) I promise chapter nine will be out soon! (: ( Maybe 2-3 days)_


	9. Getting Ready

"So why are you here?" Miyuki asked again.

"Well, Temari wanted me to come and get you."

Miyuki raised a brown brow at the puppet master, "For what?"

Kankuro stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I honestly don't know she just wants you to come and talk with her."

Miyuki stood up from the bench and picked up the books, "All right, lets get going."

The two of them started walking, they didn't have much to talk about. Mostly because they didn't know each other that well and they didn't have the same interests.

"When I first started looking for you I went to the Hokage Tower thinking that you were with Gaara." Kankuro said.

"Why would you think I was with him?" Miyuki asked.

She saw a small smile appear on Kankuo's lips, "You always seem to be together with him."

Miyuki didn't respond.

"I was talking to Gaara and he seemed to be in a bad mood.." his sentence trailed off a little before he continued. "Did you two get into an argument or something?"

"I don't know why he is in a bad mood." Miyuki lied.

Kankuro and Miyuki continued talking for a while until they reached the townhouse. When they opened the door Temari tackled Miyuki with a giant hug, the books Miyuki was holding fell to the ground.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting whole day." Temari stated.

"Sorry Temari I was busy." Miyuki said apologizing.

"Well, it doesn't matter hurry up and go to my room." Temari started pushing Miyuki into her room.

"Why are you rushing me?" Miyuki asked confused.

"We only have three hours! THREE hours." Temari said in a hurried tone.

Miyuki looked back at her friend, "For what?"

"To get you ready for your date with Gaara!" Temari announced happily.

Date with Gaara? So that means... Kankuro lied! Miyuki glared at Kankuro as Temari pushed her away.

* * *

He heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Gaara looked up to see who it was at his door, he was guessing it was Miyuki but to his dismay it was not. It was Lady Tsunade.

"Lord Kazekage it is time for the meeting." Lady Tsunade said.

With everything that had been going on with Miyuki Gaara had completely forgotten about the meeting.

"Very well." He stood up and followed Lady Tsunade to the briefing room.

* * *

"Ouch! Watch it!" Miyuki growled as Temari was doing her hair.

"Oh shut up! Beauty is painful sometimes!" Temari snapped at Miyuki as she was working on her hair.

"When I get my hands on Kankuro I will kill him." Miyuki was in a bad mood.

"Hey. Your not going to kill him because I am. He was thirty minutes late!"

Miyuki sighed, she should have known better than to trust Kankuro. Now she was stuck staring at the wall while Temari did her hair.

"Are you almost done?" Miyuki asked growing impatient.

Temari roughly combed through her hair. Miyuki was sure that Temari did that on purpose. She winced.

"Sorry, Sorry, its your fault for having such good hair." Temari said.

Miyuki sighed. An hour has all ready passed and Temari was still messing around with her hair. Miyuki never took long to get this ready.

"Okay! Your hair is done and its looking gorgeous!" Temari turned Miyuki around to admire her hair.

"Now for the makeup!" Temari smiled. Miyuki's eyes widened in fear.

"Your kidding...Makeup?" Miyuki swallowed.

Temari nodded, "Makeup is the most important part! Next to your hair of course." She smiled. Temari seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

"Are you ready?" Temari started rummaging through her purse and she took out a pencil.

"Isn't that for writing?" Miyuki asked eyeing the black pencil.

Temari chuckled, "For writing? No its eyeliner."

Miyuki stared questioningly at Temari.

"Just look up." Temari instructed her and Miyuki did. It took Temari another hour to do Miyuki's makeup mostly because she wanted it to be perfect.

Temari wiped her forehead with her sleeve, "Phew! Now your hair and makeup is perfect!"

"Can I see it?" Miyuki asked.

Temari nodded and handed her a mirror. When Miyuki saw her reflection in the mirror she was utterly stunned, she looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair was curled. The front strands of her hair were pulled back and held with a clip. While the rest of her hair just hung loosely in front of her shoulders. Miyuki loved her hair. Her makeup was also amazing, Temari put on some eyeliner and mascara and a little bit of light eyeshadow. The eyeshadow was a natural color so it looked like she didn't have any eyeshadow on.

"So you like it?" Temari smiled proudly.

"I guess..." Miyuki didn't want to show Temari that she actually liked the makeover.

"Great! Now its time to find something for you to wear."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Temari asked.

"It's me." Kankuro said.

Temari slowly opened the door and peered outside. From the crack in the door Miyuki saw Kankuro standing out there. She also saw a tuff of red hair behind him.

"Oi, Temari can I come in?" Kankuro asked.

Miyuki saw Temari smile, "Oh sure come on in."

Kankuro was about to come in when Temari slammed the door in his face.

Both her and Temari started giggling.

"Nice try Kankuro!" Temari yelled loud enough for both Gaara and him to hear.

From the other side of the door they could hear Kankuro grumbling.

"We still have half an hour left so let's finish getting you ready." Temari went into her closet and pulled out a white kimono that was decorated with pink cherry blossoms. Miyuki's eyes widened at how beautiful it was.

Temari helped Miyuki put the kimono on and squealed with delight.

"You look like a real doll!" Temari exclaimed.

"Well it's thanks to your help." Miyuki smiled gently

Her only worry now was what would Gaara say once he saw her? What if he didn't like it?

**Authors Note:**

_YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! Chapter nine is finally out! ^-^ I am so exciting for chapter 10 (: I am also exciting to starting a new story, I have finished the prologue ^-^ and I am working on editing the other chapters, but I am not sure when I will publish it. (: I was thinking about publishing it in August..Maybe the first week in September. But I don't know yet ^-^ Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day! _


End file.
